UNA BEYBATALLA POR AMOR
by Kamnra Calixto
Summary: Rumbo a Rusia, en barco, surge el romance entre Kai y Marie, uniendo ambos sus destinos en un lazo de amor. Tyson pelea con un muchacho de aproximadamente 17 años, cabello púrpura, muy opulento. El joven, al ver a Marie, queda embelezado por su belleza. Cupido lo flechó sin saberlo. Surge una rivalidad entre ambos equipos, pero la joven hermana de Max, pasa por la peor parte...
1. Chapter 1

**BEYBLADE - 1° GENERACIÓN DE JÓVENES LUCHADORES**

**CAPÍTULO 3: UNA BEYBATALLA POR AMOR**

Rumbo a nuestro destino, hacia el Torneo de Rusia en barco, dejé a Max divirtiéndose con unas chicas en la alberca que había conocido mientras jugaban a la pelota.

Recorría el barco sola para conocer cada detalle de éste, cuando ví a Kai entrar a una bodega, sólo. Lo seguí y noté que estaba entrenando, rompiendo algunas cajas de madera. Su fuerza y velocidad eran impresionantes. Ahora comprendía el por qué quería que adquiriéramos un poco más de experiencia, mandándonos a beybatallar en los torneos.

Volví a sentir aquella sensación extraña… aquel sentimiento que tuve cuando lo ví por primera vez peleando con Tyson en la orilla del río. Recordé todas las venturas que tuvimos. Fue lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado. Mi corazón se emocionó. Al recordar lo que había sucedido con él, cuando estuvimos sentados cerca de la fogata, aquella noche, cuando fuimos a la cabaña a entrenar con Antonio, comprendí que lo amo, y si Kai quería conocer mi otro yo oculto, me aceptaría tal y como soy. Sé que no debería adelantarme a los hechos pero, reflexionando, que si me rechazaba, es que no era el tiempo para empezar aquel romance ¡Todo a su debido tiempo! Así que de sorpresa, decidí lanzarle mi beyblade en un lugar oculto, cayendo cerca de él.

Kai (serio):- ¡Marie! ¡Sé que estás ahí! ¡Sal de una vez!

Salí detrás de unas cajas con los brazos cruzados, sonriéndole de una forma tierna y especial.

Marie (sonriendo):- Pensé que nunca me "reconocerías", jejeje. ¿Qué haces sólo en la bóveda de carga del barco?

Kai (serio):- ¿Conoces otro lugar abordo, que sea tranquilo y pacífico?

Marie (dudosa):-...

Kai (medio sonríe):- Lo que esperaba.

Marie (sonriendo):- ¿Qué tal si practicamos? ¡Sólo un duelo amistoso!

Kai (serio):- Lo siento, No práctico con niñas...

Bajé de entre las cajas de madera y me acerqué a Kai de una forma diferente. Mi caminar fue un poco distinto, muy prendoso. Kai me sonrió de una forma rara, pero entendía lo que quería, una mirada pícara. Parándome frente a él, con mis dedos de la mano derecha, hice encaminarlos hacia su pecho llegando hasta su hombro desnudo.

Marie (mirada seductora):- ¿Entonces, me tienes miedo?

Kai (enamorado):- ¡No! ¡Pero te derrotaría fácilmente!

Marie (enamorada):- ¿Y cómo lo sabes? Si ahorita no lo has intentado.

Kai (mirada enamoradiza):- ¿Tú crees poder derrotarme?

Marie (enamorada):- ¡Si el capitán lo ordena...!

Kai (sonrisa sarcástica):- Hagámoslo entonces...

Comenzó la pelea, fue única y especial. Kai me enseñaba bastantes cosas, estrategias y trucos para poder derrotar al enemigo. Él perdía, yo ganaba, Yo perdía, él ganaba, y algunas veces quedábamos en empate. Incluso me corregía en controlar mis emociones, tener la cabeza fría durante la batalla, como evadir al enemigo.

Conforme pasaban las horas, largas y duraderas, para mí se me hicieron cortas, parecía que estaba viviendo en un sueño del cual jamás quisiera despertar. Sentía que nuestros beyblades estaban haciendo y tejiendo un lazo de amor. Comprendían lo que nos había sucedido aquel día cuando estuvimos en la cabaña de Antonio… Cómo si nuestras bestias bit nos estuvieran uniendo, corazón a corazón, ser uno sólo.

Marie (enamorada):- ¡VAMOS DRAITAN! ¡ATAQUE DE REMOLINO DE AGUA!

Kai (serio):- Marie, recuerda, no puedes usar tu misma técnica. Debes implementar otro ataque.

Marie (preocupada):- pero... no sé cuál sacar... no sé qué otros poderes tiene.

Kai atacó muy fuerte a mi beyblade, éste se dirigía hacia mí y logró arañar mi mano izquierda.

Marie (cerrando sus ojos):- ¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!

Kai (serio):- Concéntrate en el campo de batalla. No digas palabras tontas y negativas. Entre más concentrada estés, más poderoso será tu beyblade.

Pese aquel golpe tan fuerte, mi beyblade todavía seguía girando. Tantas horas de práctica, finalmente pude controlar algunos sentimientos pero, creo que mi bestia bit tiene algo especial, algo que ni Kai lo podría comprender, sólo entendía poco cuando pelee con los Shabaslamers en el torneo anterior. Mi bestia bit salió, sabía lo que quería. Mi cabello tapaba casi toda mi cara, no quería que viera mi rostro distinto.

Kai (molesto/sonríe):- ¿Eso es todo el poder que tienes, Marie?

Marie (mirada alocada):- ¡JAJAJA! ¡Y TÚ QUE SABES DE PODER!

Mostré mi verdadero poder, saqué aquel lado oscuro y tétrico que le ocultaba a Max. Mi Draitan atacó y, como canalicé toda mi energía, concentración y fuerza, expulsó un ácido extraño de su boca que, Kai no comprendía como logré hacerlo. Hizo que varias cajas de la bóveda de carga se desintegrarán al instante, evaporándolas rápidamente. Por varios ataques que Dranzer hacía, mi blade se defendía bien.

Marie (seria):- ¡Las escamas que tiene mi bestia bit son difíciles de penetrar! ¡Cualquier anillo de defensa que se le ponga a mi blade, mi bestia bit lo hará más fuerte!

Kai (sonrisa sarcástica):- Interesante…

Kai (serio):- ¿Entonces...esa es tu verdadera fuerza cuando éstas muy concentrada?

Kai (sonrisa sarcástica):- ¡Te felicito!

Quería hacer pedazos a Dranzer, luchaba por hacerlo, cómo si dentro de mí saliera un instinto y sed asesino, pero Kai fue el único en poder controlar mi sed de locura. Estaba tan concentrada, que estaba a punto de desmayarme, por haber canalizado muchísima fuerza por lograr sacar el nuevo ataque de Draitan. Comencé a debilitarme que, Kai, con un sólo movimiento, logró derrotarme, sacando mi beyblade del lugar. Caí desmayada al suelo. Él, corre para levantarme entre sus brazos. Desperté como a la media hora, estaba muy mareada, con ojos de ensueño.

Marie (cansada):- Kai...

Me miró de una forma rara, por todo lo que había visto y dije al término de nuestra batalla. Entendí y me sentí mal. Logré tocar su mejilla derecha de una forma cálida y especial.

Marie (triste):- Kai, yo... no quería...no quería que te enteraras...Max… No quiero...no...

Kai suspira de forma profunda y me sonríe tiernamente.

Kai (mirada enamorada):- Entonces será nuestro secreto. Ahora comprendo a qué le tenías miedo desde que estuvimos solos en la fogata aquella noche.

Marie (triste):- pero Kai...no... Ésto que mostré…

Kai me calla poniéndome uno de sus dedos en mis labios. Yo me sorprendí al ver esa reacción.

Kai (mirada tierna):- No todos somos perfectos. Debes entenderlo. Esto que pasó, no me da miedo. Tus inseguridades o todas las cosas negativas que llegaste a pensar sobre mí, bórralas. Sabes que te amo...

Kai y yo finalmente nos besamos en los labios. Fue tan especial y mágico. Me ruboricé. Sus labios son muy dulces y degustables que no quería parar de probarlos. Cuando el beso termino, nos miramos a los ojos profundamente y cada uno comprendió su sentir sin emitir palabra alguna. En ése momento, acepté serle algo más. Haciendo caso a lo que me dijo, olvidando todos esos temores que me perseguían en el Torneo Estadounidense. Nos abrazamos un buen tiempo. Acariciaba mi espalda de una forma especial.

Salimos del lugar tomados de la mano, posterior a haber entrenado bastante tiempo, platicábamos de cómo deberíamos mejorar mi beyblade para que fuese más poderoso que Dranzer, ya que notó ciertas características fuertes de Draitan, me hizo sentirme feliz. Caminamos cierto tramo cuando ví de reojo, una sombra extraña que me perseguía desde hace un rato, cuando volteé ya no estaba. Kai notó mi extraño comportamiento que, ambos paramos de caminar. Me preguntó qué era lo que me sucedía, la respuesta fue negativa pero yo todavía tenía ésa sensación de ser observada por alguien, hasta que escuchamos algunas personas, quienes pasaron de largo por aquel pasillo del barco, refiriendo que habría una batalla donde Tyson, del equipo Bladebreakers, se enfrentaría con un chico desconocido en la parte de arriba del barco, cerca de la sala de juegos. Sorprendidos al escuchar tales palabras, nos soltamos de la mano y corrimos lo más rápido que pudimos para llegar al lugar.

En el sitio indicado, vimos que Tyson estaba por pelear con un chico de aproximadamente 17 años, de cabello color púrpura. Al ver tal horror al rededor del beyestadio, estaban todos los beyblades destruidos, hechos completamente polvo y añicos de los chicos con quienes había peleado ése muchacho desconocido. Mi rostro se tornó asustado. Coloqué ambas manos a mi pecho, una haciéndola un puño y la otra cubría ésta. Después de un tiempo, ví que llegaron Kenny, Max y Ray. Voltee a verlos.

Marie (sorprendida):- Max...

Max (acercándose a mí):- ¿Marie, que pasó aquí? ¿Quién hizo esto?

Tyson (enojado):- Aún no me ha querido decir su nombre...

El chico de cabello color púrpura volteó a vernos, ya que Tyson se dirigía hacia nosotros. Fue en ése instante en que me miró. Parecía como si su mente se hubiese desconectado, como si cupido lo flechara. Lo hizo de una forma extraña pero contemplaba todo de mí. Quería… que cada parte que viera quedara grabada en su memoria para que, difícilmente, me olvidara. Sorprendido por mi belleza, se sonroja un poco del rostro, pero, tranquiliza sus emociones para no ser algo notorio. Lo miré de una forma rara, me sentí incómoda por eso que estaba haciendo. Sonriéndome de una forma tierna, se acerca ante mí, dejando a Tyson parado en aquel plato de batalla.

Tyson (enojado):- ¡OYE! ¡¿A DONDE VÁS?!

El joven, de forma caballerosa y amable, se hincó ante mí: poniendo su mano izquierda en su muslo derecho, flexionó su pie izquierdo, colocando su rodilla del mismo lado en el suelo, su pie derecho lo sentó bien en lugar, cerró sus ojos, me agarró de mi mano derecha y besó mi dorso de ésta. Todos quedaron confundidos al ver aquella acción tan inesperada, sobre todo, a una chica en específico. Quedé impactada, sorprendida, confundida y sin habla.

R (serio):- ¿Es la señorita Marie? Mucho gusto en conocerla...

Marie (nerviosa):- E-el placer es mío...

Volteé a ver a mi equipo, quienes quedaron confundidos y sorprendidos, más Kai, quien se notó molesto y furioso tras ver la acción que realizó aquel muchacho. Se comportó ante mí, como si hubiera algo entre nosotros. Mis ojos se hicieron grandes y algo vidriosos.

Marie (nerviosa):- Yo...Y- yo no lo conozco... ¡LO JURO!

Tyson, poniéndose celoso por la acción que tomó su oponente ante su compañera y amiga, se molesta muy feo.

Tyson (molesto):- ¡OYE, DEJA DE JUGAR AL PRÍNCIPE AZUL CON MI COMPAÑERA DE EQUIPO! ¡TIENES UNA BEYBATALLA CONMIGO!

El joven opulento, alza su rostro para verme y contemplar mi hermosa belleza. Tras regresar mi mirada cristalizada para verlo a los ojos, quedó aún más enamorado de ésta, de ladeando su cabeza para el lado derecho. Hizo incomodarme más haciendo que me pusiera nerviosa.

R (Sonriendo):- Señorita, posterior a la batalla que tendré con el joven imprudente, ¿gustaría ir a una fiesta de gala, en la cubierta de primera, conmigo?

Mi equipo no entendía lo que pasaba, ¿Cómo pudo ser tan directo conmigo? ¿Por qué me está tratando de ésa manera? Kai estaba muy molesto, celoso y ardido al mismo tiempo. Llegó a pensar que de verdad, solo estaba jugando con él.

Marie (sorprendida):- este...yooooo...eeeeeeeeeeeh...ahm...

Tyson (enojado):- ¿¡ALGUIEN ME QUIERE HACER CASO!?

El chico de cabello púrpura se para del suelo, juntó mis manos, me las alzó y besó al mismo tiempo de una forma cálida y amorosa, como despidiéndose de mí para poder pelear con Tyson. La verdad, no comprendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, me sentí muy incómoda. Max se me acercó rápidamente y me cuestionó para saber si lo conocía o lo había visto en alguna parte. Cada pregunta que me hacía se lo respondía negativamente. Kai, al escuchar cada respuesta saliendo de mí, comenzó a tranquilizarse y confió más. Él se encontraba recargado en un pilar, cruzado de brazos, un poco alejado de nosotros.

(CONTINUARÁ…)


	2. Chapter 2

La batalla comenzó y fue una pelea muy pareja. Los movimientos del chico de cabello púrpura me dejaron boca abierta, tiene una velocidad impresionante. Tyson estaba en desventaja.

Marie (sorprendida):- ése tipo...es muy poderoso...

Ray (sorprendido):- eso, por decir lo mínimo.

Tyson (sorprendido):- ¡Está repeliendo mi ataque!

Estaba por sacar a Dragoon del plato de batalla, pero Tyson no lo dejó.

R (serio):- Cree lo que quieras, Niño. Tus oportunidades de ganar éste juego son cero.

Tyson se molestó. Todos los que acudieron a ver la pelea, le echaban ánimos para que siguiera adelante. Él decide usar su bestia Bit para aniquilar al chico de cabello púrpura, pero éste, no sabía que también contaba con una llamada Griffolyon. Era más grande que la bestia bit de Tyson.

Max (sorprendido):- ¡Ésa bestia bit...!

Kenny (sorprendido):- ¡Es enorme!

Quedé sorprendida al igual que todo mi equipo. Me asusté tanto al ver tal tamaño de aquella bestia bit que, caminé hacia atrás para agarrar el brazo izquierdo de Kai, aferrándome a éste, apretándosela un poco. Él, aún seguía cruzado de brazos.

Marie (aterrada):- Kai... ¿en serio es una bestia bit?

Kai (sorprendido):- Sabía que había bestias bit como ésa... ¡esto es una llamada de alerta, Marie!

Tyson (enojado):- ¡No me engañarás! ¡Por qué las verdaderas bestias bit no tienen ése tamaño!

R (enojado/sonriendo):- ¡OH! ¡Pero esta es muy real como lo que estás a punto de ver!

Ambas bestias bit pelearon, tenían una fuerza sorprendente. El chico de cabello púrpura usó un ataque denominado "ataque de plumas", dejando un poco abrumado a Dragoon. La verdad, no sé cómo pasó, pero Griffolyon ganó la batalla en tan poco tiempo, sacando el beyblade de Tyson fuera del plato, dejando a todos confundidos y sorprendidos. ¿Cómo era posible que el campeón del Torneo Estadounidense perdiera con un chico desconocido?

R (enojado):- ¡Eso es por hacerme usar a Griffolyon!

Tyson (enojado):- ¡arghhhhh!

R (enojado):- No lo necesité para derrotar a esos principiantes... ¡Pero tú solo querías demostrar lo bueno que eres por que tenías una bestia bit en tu poder! ¡Bien! ¡Te tengo noticias para tí, genio! ¡Tú bestia bit es débil y tú también!

Marie (preocupada):- Tyson…

Marie (pensando):- Por favor, no le hagas caso…te lo pido…

Tyson no sabía que decir, su única reacción inconsciente fue acercarse ante él para agarrarlo de sus ropas. El chico de cabello purpura se molesta, pero Tyson no dudó en moverlo de adelante a hacia tras de una forma brusca y violenta, hasta que el chico millonario le detuvo su mano donde lo tenía sujeto.

R (enojado):- ¡Quita tus asquerosas manos de encima!

Tyson se sorprendió y se las quita, pero aún estaba muy molesto por la crítica que le hacia aquel muchacho.

R (enojado):- Te crees muy habilidoso pero no mereces estar en el mismo barco que yo.

R (enojado):- ¡ASÍ QUE APÁRTATE DE MI CAMINO!

El chico volteó a verme y se sorprendió cuando notó que estaba abrazando a Kai muy asustada y preocupada. Molesto por aquello que vió, sólo checó su reloj y se retira del lugar sin dirigirnos una sola palabra. Nuestro capitán del equipo lo detuvo un rato con palabras, sin moverse del lugar donde se encontraba, aún, cruzado de brazos.

Kai (molesto):- Aún estamos esperando...

El chico se detiene, voltea a verlo, aun molesto y serio, con ojos grandes y retadores. No responde ni un "que", hasta que Kai lo hace hablar.

Kai (serio):- … Para que nos digas tu nombre...

Robert (molesto):- Robert Jürgens

Estando todos reunidos en el camarote, vimos en la computadora de Kenny la grabación que hizo de la pelea de Tyson contra Robert y, usando la repetición lenta pudimos observar que logró utilizar un mecanismo de giro muy alto, generando vientos de máxima velocidad, ello, por que obtuvo la victoria y Tyson perdió rápidamente. A lo lejos, él se veía decaído y muy mal. Se le notaba un ensamble triste.

Marie (melancólica):- Tyson, no te sientas mal. Tu corazón estaba en el lugar correcto para ayudar a esos muchachos...

Kenny (sorprendido):- Además, no sabías que utilizaría una bestia bit súper poderosa.

Ray (molesto):- ¿Cómo pudo pasar esto, jefe? Deberíamos estar preparados para todo.

Marie (seria):- Tienes razón Ray, hemos adquirido bastante experiencia en cada nivel de los torneos que hemos acudido, pero...

Tyson (triste):- Como si eso importara... Robert me lo hizo entender, chicos. ¡Estamos totalmente fuera de nuestra liga! ¡Si hay otras megas bestias bit haya a fuera...! ¡Estamos perdidos!

Max (confundido):- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Si tú eres el primero en decirnos en que nunca debemos de arrojar la toalla...

Marie (confundida):- Concuerdo con Max. Tyson, sé que perdiste, pero tienes que superarlo, es decir, no es el fin de mundo solo por esto.

Tyson (furioso):- ¡PARA TÍ ES FÁCIL DECIRLO, POR QUE TÚ NO ERES LA QUE PERDIÓ!

Marie (sorprendida):- Tyson...

Tyson (triste):- Si no me hubiera retirado a último minuto, habría destruido a Dragoon...

Tyson (triste):- ¡RETROCEDÍ Y ME PARALICÉ!

Kenny (sorprendido):- Pero Tyson...

Ray (serio):- Te lo estás tomando muy personal...

Max (preocupado):- Tyson…

Tyson (gritando):- ¡LO ARRUINÉ TODO, CHICOS! ¡DECEPCIONÉ A TODOS ESOS CHICOS Y TAMBIEN A MI EQUIPO!

Lo miré triste y preocupada, no encontraba palabras para hacerlo entrar en razón. Sentí aquella plática como algo terca y sin sentido. Quería acercarme para abrazarlo pero, sentía que no era el momento. Kai notó la preocupación del equipo hacia Tyson. Se acercó ante él, ya que se encontraba arrodillado, recargado en la pared, de lado, con la cabeza baja, por la vergüenza y coraje que tenía. Se paró a lado de Tyson, con los brazos cruzados viendo en dirección opuesta a la de él.

Kai (cerrando los ojos):- Esto sería un recordatorio constante de "cómo no...Podemos dormirnos en los laureles"…

Tyson voltea a verlo y responde un "¿Qué?" de forma confusa.

Kai (mirando a Tyson):- … Me refiero a todo el equipo, Tyson. Esto podría haberle pasado a cualquiera de nosotros.

Tyson se paró y volteó a verlo todo sorprendido. Se quedó callado por un rato, reflexionando rápidamente. Sonriendo, le agradece por el consejo que le había dado. Al parecer, se había recuperado y era razonable lo que había dicho nuestro líder. Puse una mirada enamorada y ojos algo dormilones, poco faltaba que a mi alrededor salieran muchos corazones.

Marie (enamorada):- ❤Kai❤

Kenny (feliz):- Bueno, antes de darnos un abrazo enorme y fuerte, sugiero que vayamos a nuestro entrenamiento.

Tyson (seguro):- ¡Jefe! Estoy listo para tu régimen de entrenamiento. Cualquier cosa que me pidas, lo haré con gusto.

Miré a Tyson muy melancólica, y le sonreí. Estaba muy seguro de lo que quería. Sonreí de forma de tierna.

Marie (pensando):- Nunca había visto a Tyson tan decidido a todo.

Tras un largo viaje de algunos días, llegamos a París, Francia. El barco hizo una parada para descansar un rato. Platicábamos todos fuera del barco sin bajar de éste, cuando Tyson logró ver a Robert salir, cargando un bolso con algunos documentos dentro de él. Sus ojos hicieron que prendieran la mechita de la llama del odio.

Tyson (molesto):- Robert...Su bestia Bit Griffolyon, era un gigante comparado con Dragoon. Es el luchador más fuerte con el que me he encontrado. Me venció sin ni siquiera comenzar a sudar.

Él se molestó. Todos tratamos de tranquilizarlo, pensando que a lo mejor desataría los males de la "caja de pandora".

Ray (confundido):- No lo entiendo. Si éste barco nos está llevando a Rusia ¿por qué él se baja aquí?

Max (sonriendo):- ¡ooh! ¡YA SÉ! Apuesto a que está aburrido de la comida del barco, así que va a desayunar al pueblo.

Marie (confundida):- ¿Bajan a desayunar?

Ray (contento):- Suena una idea interesante...

Max (feliz):- ¿por qué nosotros no bajamos a desayunar también?

Kenny, dudoso, no le agradó esa idea. Hasta que un señor desconocido se nos acercó, éste nos informaba que el barco zarparía en 6 horas, una buena oportunidad para salir y ver algunas cosas al pueblo. Todos decidimos bajar pero cuando regresamos al lugar, notamos que el barco ya se había ido sin nosotros. Le preguntamos a una persona sobre donde se encontraba el barco y éste nos informa que había zarpado desde hace una hora. El barco nos había dejado. Kenny, Tyson y mi hermano se alteraron horrible. Los tranquilizaba pero no me hacían caso, hasta que Ray, con firmeza, los hizo entrar en razón y nos dirigimos a las oficinas de la BBA de aquel país para pedir ayuda.

Kenny (confundido):- ¿Existe una oficina de la BBA en Francia?

Ray (sonriendo):- Exacto, hay oficinas de la BBA en todo el mundo. Y están totalmente dedicados al estudio y promoción del beyblade. También ayudan a los beyluchadores viajeros como nosotros. Es como tener nuestra propia embajada.

Tyson (sorprendido):- ¡Oh! ¡La BBA es algo enorme!

Marie (sorprendida):- Interesante…

Ray (sonriendo):- Si alguien puede encontrar al Sr. Dickenson, esos son ellos.

(CONTINUARÁ…)


	3. Chapter 3

****NOTA: GRACIAS POR LAS OBSERVACIONES A MI FIC, ESPERO PODER MODIFICAR PRONTO SU CATEGORIA, YA QUE ME INFORMARON QUE, NO ES LA CATEGORIA CORRESPONDIENTE A LOS FICS QUE ESTOY SUBIENDO. SIN MAS, ESPERO DISFRUTEN DE ESTA PARTE. SALUDOS A TODOS.****

Llegando al lugar, nos atendieron bien, por desgracia, el Sr. Dickenson no se encontraba en su oficina, pero conforme supieran algo de él nos lo comunicarían al instante. Por ahora, una señorita del lugar, nos hospedaría en un hotel para descansar un rato de nuestro cansado viaje.

Max (feliz):- ¿Lo ven? Todo va a salir muy bien.

Tyson (dudoso):- Eso creo...

Fue en ése momento en que Tyson voltea y logra ver una foto de Robert en uno de los periódicos de la BBA.

Tyson (sorprendido):- Oigan, ése de la foto es... ¡ROBERT!

Todos volteamos y nos acercamos a ver la foto detenidamente.

Marie (confundida):- ¿Pero qué está haciendo ahí?

Srita. Asistente (sonriendo):- ¡Oh! ¡Es una foto del Torneo del mes pasado! Robert consiguió el invicto hasta el final. ¡Es el campeón regional!

Marie (confundida):- ¿¡Campeón regional!?

Tyson (sarcástico):- No me sorprende... ¡Es muy capaz!

Max (viendo el cartel):- ¿Así que Robert competirá en Rusia por el campeonato?

La asistente lo negó. Todos nos sorprendimos por aquella respuesta, quisimos más información sobre él pero la señorita nos lo negó. Sin más, nos fuimos directo al hotel.

En nuestra respectiva habitación, Kenny, sacó un mapa del lugar colocándolo en la mesa de centro en la sala. Nos informaba que aproximadamente el sábado, deberíamos llegar a Rusia en avión para llegar a tiempo al torneo, pero Tyson lo negó. Acostado en una de las camas, sin los zapatos, se sienta en medio de ésta, en posición de flor de loto, colocando sus manos en sus pies. Quería practicar y conocer más beyluchadores poderosos antes de llegar al torneo de Rusia, previniendo alguna derrota a futuro. El equipo estaba de acuerdo en ése aspecto, podría haber beyluchadores más poderosos que Robert. Así que la idea que tuvo Tyson sonó interesante y lógico.

Antes de irnos a comer, tocaron la puerta de nuestra habitación y una persona desconocida nos entregó un paquete y, dentro de éste había un cassete de video. Al conectarla a la TV, Tyson reconoció a la persona del video... ¡Era su padre! Nos confundimos ya que, era raro que nos dieran éste extraño cassete. El padre de Tyson nos informó sobre el origen de las bestias bit y las energías que poseen éstas. Algunas son buenas, otras son malas, incluso algunas poseen ciertas características similares de acuerdo al poseedor que las tenga. Concentrando altos niveles de energía, podrían llegar a ser poderosas. Incluso, se han estado transmitiendo dichas bestias bit de generación tras generación. Conforme tuviera más información sobre ésta, nos seguiría informando. Nuestro equipo, quedó impactado tras aquello que vimos.

Ray (dudoso):- Ahora todo tiene sentido...La tribu Whitte Tigger ha transmitido el Drigger de generación en generación desde la época antigua.

Tyson (sorprendido):- Y el bit de Dragoon me fue entregado...es una herencia familiar, el bit de la espada del Dragón.

Marie (confundida):- Y a mí, junto con Max...nos fueron entregados por medio de alhajas preciosas los bit de Draitan y Draciel, por herencia de nuestros abuelos...

Kenny (sorprendido):- ¡Entonces, es cierto! Son éstas bestias bit del que nos habla tu padre.

Tyson (serio):- entonces, aún hay más cosas que desconocemos de nuestros beyblades…

Durante la comida, comentábamos sobre el video que vimos.

Marie (confundida):- ¿Así que el padre de Tyson ha estado investigando bestias bit en todo este tiempo?

Kenny (serio):- Si, y sus hallazgos son sorprendentes.

Max (dudoso):- Nunca sabremos quién nos mandó la cinta de video, pero parece que quiere que conozcamos las historias de las bestias bit…

Ray (serio):- Aquí hay mucho más que sólo un juego de beyblades, deberíamos aprender todo lo que podamos sobre ellas.

Marie (sonriendo):- ¡A mí también me gustaría saber más!

Max (serio):- ¡Sí tenemos que enfrentarnos a una de ellas! ¡No sabremos que podría pasar!

Kenny (confundido):- Pudieron haber enviado la cinta para engañarnos, pero creo que podemos confiar en el padre de Tyson.

Ray (viendo a Tyson):- ¿Qué opinas sobre todo esto, Tyson?

Tyson (serio):- Todo esto me ha sorprendido tanto como a ustedes. No sé porque mi padre no me había dicho nada, pero sé que debe de estar relacionado con nuestra estadía en Europa. Por eso no quiero volar a Rusia.

Marie (sorprendida):- ¡¿No lo harás?!

Tyson voltea a verme tras escuchar mi expresión.

Tyson (serio):- No Marie, yo voy a viajar en tren. Si quiero competir con los mejores, debo aprender de los mejores como Robert. No tengo otra opción.

Nos miramos a los ojos. Aún sorprendida, Tyson me sonríe de forma segura, haciendo que mi expresión fuese tierna y dibujando una línea curva en mi boca.

Kenny (histérico):- ¡NOOOOOOOO! ¡TENEMOS QUE LLEGAR A RUSIA!

Tyson (serio):- Ya me he decidido Kenny...

Comprendí perfectamente las palabras de Tyson. Estaba muy seguro en lo que decía. Difícilmente podrías hacerlo cambiar de parecer. Sacando mi beyblade de mi bolsa de la ropa, lo miré, sosteniéndolo de mi mano.

Marie (seria):- Tyson tiene razón. Yo igual quiero ser más fuerte. No quiero que me derroten a la primera cuando lleguemos a Rusia y, Creo que tu Dragoon está de acuerdo.

Volteando a ver a todos, sonrío de forma tierna.

Marie (sonriendo):- ¿no es así?

Ray y Max sonrieron. Estaban de acuerdo en la opinión de Tyson, pero fue en ése momento cuando alguien lanzó un beyblade extraño que me lastimó la mano, salió volando y cayó en la palma de la mano de un sujeto muy raro.

Marie (asustada):- ¡¿QUIÉN ERES TÚ?!

Max (sorprendido):- ¿Y de dónde salió?

Ése sujeto vestía muy raro, parecía un ser que no era de éste mundo, era... alguien muerto. Emitía una risa aterradora, pero sólo nosotros, quienes poseíamos bestias bit, podíamos verlo, las demás personas seguían degustando su comida y haciendo su vida normal. No hicieron caso a lo que nos sucedía.

Sujeto:- He surgido de tus pesadillas...

Tyson (molesto):- ¿SI? ¡NO ME DIGAS!

El sujeto se retira velozmente, como si fuese una sombra.

Marie (GRITA):- ¡ATRÁPENLO! ¡TIENE A MI DRAITAN!

Todo el equipo corrió y el sujeto extraño nos condujo a un callejón profundo y oscuro. Era muy tétrico. A lo lejos, pude oír que mi beyblade lo habían lanzado. Cuando llegamos, lo tenía acorralado otro beyblade, pero éste hacía círculos alrededor para que no pudiera escapar. El beyblade del sujeto comenzó a atacarlo de una forma agresiva. Vimos la bestia bit del sujeto salir de su blade y quería a la fuerza que saliera mi Draitan para que peleara con él. Lo bueno de mi bestia bit es que no cedía.

Max (sorprendido):- ¡Pero si es una momia!

Ray (confundido):- ¿No será una bestia bit malvada de las que habló el padre de Tyson?

Marie (enojada/preocupada): ¡ESTÚPIDO PAPEL HIGIÉNICO USADO! ¡DEJA EN PAZ A MI BEYBLADE!

Éste, por más fuerza que usaba hacia mi beyblade, mi bestia bit no salía. No sé qué quería, me daba miedo. En ese momento, mis recuerdos dieron a flote aquel día, las palabras que me había dicho Kai en el barco, donde mi Draitan quería hacerlo más poderoso que Dranzer, vi una sombra pasar en la parte de los camerinos. No le tomé importancia, pero tal vez ése sea un indicio de el por qué lo hayan capturado. Max, Ray y Tyson se enojaron y usaron sus beyblades para ayudar a mi Draitan a salir de ahí.

Ray (enojado):- ¡¿Estás listo, Max?!

Max (enojado):- ¡Siiiiiiii! ¡Por mi hermana!

Tyson (enojado):- ¡Y no se olviden de mí, muchachos!

Kai (sorprendido/grita):- ¡ESPEREN! ¡NECESITAMOS TENER UN PLAN!

Los chicos no escucharon y, lanzando sus beyblades, comenzaron a atacar a ese mounstro de una forma fuerte, pero la bestia bit volvía a atacarlos como lo hizo con mi beyblade, nuevamente de una forma agresiva. Ésa bestia bit usó sus propias vendas para atrapar los beyblades de Max, Ray y Tyson, pero mis 3 compañeros no se dieron por vencido. Pese a que era un ser poderoso, no se dejaron derrotar. El callejón donde los conducía era demasiado estrecho, creo que por ésa razón nos condujo a ése lugar. Los 3 llamaron al mismo tiempo a sus bestias bit pero esa especie de momia logró enrollarlos para que no escaparan.

Marie (asustada):- ¡¿Pe-pero que está haciendo?!

Ray (sorprendido):- ¡Los está amarrando!

Kenny (asustado):- No puedo creerlo. ¿Cómo podemos resistir a un ataque así?

Kai (pensando):- Sobre todo que soy el único que queda.

Marie (grita/asustada):- ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Mis sentimientos estaban por explotar. No quería ver sufrir a mi hermano y a todo mi equipo así.

Marie (sentida):- No hay nada... que podamos hacer ahora...

Estaba por llamar a mi bestia bit para que lo aniquilara de una buena vez, pero Kai logró detener aquel casi lado oscuro potente que quería sacar.

Kai (enojado):- ¡ESPERA! ¡AÚN NO! ¡Todavía queda un beyblade!

Marie (mirada enamorada):- Kai...

Ray (confundido):- ¿Kai?

Kai (molesto):- ¡Ven a buscarme, manojo de vendas inservibles!

Kai (pensando):- Espero esto funcione...Es nuestra única esperanza.

Kai observa lo que hay a su alrededor, analizó como está el lugar, rogó con que funcionara. La batalla comenzó. Lo único que hizo nuestro líder fue enredar aquella momia en cada escalera y pasamanos de la misma para que le fuera difícil desenredarse.

Kai (sonrisa satisfactoria):- Eso es... ¡Sigue al líder!

Kai (grita):- ¡FLECHA DE FUEGO!

Kai usó ése poder para liberar a las bestias bit de nuestros compañeros. Finalmente eran libres, fue en ese momento en el que noté que alguien nos observaba a lo lejos. Logré voltear y vi un gorro azul detrás de unas cajas.

Dragoon, Draciel y Drigger chocaron con mi beyblade para lanzarlo hacia mí y agarrarlo con mis manos. Me hicieron feliz. El extraño ente había desaparecido junto con su bestia bit y beyblade. Todos quedamos confundidos. ¿Quién era? ¿Por qué salió? ¿Porque quería exactamente atrapar a mi beyblade y no al de los demás? Ceo que las respuestas seguirán estando en el aire.

Marie (feliz):- Gracias chicos. Draitan está en mis manos y...

Marie (sonrojada):- En especial a tí, Kai...Gracias.

Kai (sonríe):- No fue nada, Marie. Teníamos que apoyarte como equipo.

Max (sonriendo):- ¡Le diste una lección, Kai!

Tyson (mirada sospechosa):- ¿Chicos, es mi imaginación o finalmente le veo una sonrisa bien formada ante Kai? Creo que Marie tiene algo que ver...

Me sorprendí cuando Tyson pronunció esas palabras, mi sonrojamiento fue notorio, no emití palabra alguna en ése momento. Bajé la mirada y mire al suelo algo tímida.

Kai (molesto):- ¡Tyson, cállate!

O (sorprendido):- ¡Cielos! ¡Nunca había visto una batalla como ésa!

(CONTINUARÁ…)


	4. Chapter 4

Todos volteamos a verlo. Era un chico alegre, muy optimista, con vestimenta muy costosa y de buena marca, de cabello verde con una boina azul en su cabeza. Se nos acerca de forma amistosa cuando Ray, fue el único que notó que en las manos de aquel muchacho, quien se ocultaba de entre las cajas, guardaba un beyblade en su gabardina azul. Entrecerró un poco sus ojos.

O (sonriendo):- Decidí quedarme a verla toda. Estaba listo para liquidarlo, si ustedes tenían problemas.

Mi equipo desconfió de él y hasta Tyson se enojó.

O (tranquilo):- Oigan, no me malinterpreten, ni por un segundo pensé que ustedes perderían. Pero hay que estar preparado para todo. Si esa cosa comenzaba a ganar, necesitarían ayuda ¿no lo creen?

Tyson (enojado):- ¿Quién te crees que eres, ah? Capaz y hasta eres cómplice de ése sujeto.

O (enojado):- ¿Hablas en serio? ¿Me veo como si tuviera algo que ver con "ésa cosa"?

Kai (enojado/cruzado de brazos):-¿En serio?

O (sonrisa sarcástica):- En serio, tardaría mucho tiempo en explicárselos. Supongo que debo presentarme...

Oliver (feliz):- Mi nombre es Oliver. Crecí aquí, en París. Así que, bienvenidos a mi ciudad natal.

Marie (dudosa):- Bien...Gracias...

Oliver (feliz):- No, gracias a ustedes. Su espíritu de lucha hizo que una chispita estallara en mi interior...

Oliver (dudoso):- Aunque, mmmmmm, no son tan buenos...

Tyson (enojado):- ¡¿QUE DIJISTE?!

Oliver (sonriendo):- ¡Oh! No pretendo criticarlos pero, con todo el poder que tienen sus beyblades, creo que podrían controlar mejor sus bestias bit.

El chico se da la vuelta, se despide de nosotros y se retira del lugar. Tyson se molestó porque Oliver había dejado una plática a medias.

Caída la noche, posterior a la cena en el hotel, nos fuimos a dormir. Jefe, Tyson y Ray en una cama, Kai, Max y yo en otra.

Por ahí de las 3:00 am. Mis sueños se hicieron confusos y aterradores que no me podían dejar tranquila. Sin molestar a Max, me levanté de la cama y me fui a parar hacia la ventana para ver lo que había afuera. Corriendo la cortina, miraba la luna y su luz me iluminaba. Kai escuchó mis pasos que rápidamente despertó.

Marie (pensando):- Porque tengo un mal presentimiento del Torneo al que acudiremos. He estado muy inquieta...siento que algo va a pasar, pero no sé qué es... Y me aterra.

Kai se levanta y pude oír el sonido de la cama crujir un poco, pero Max y los demás seguían durmiendo. Voltee a verlo algo asustada. Se acercaba ante mí.

Marie (Sorprendida):- ¡Kai!

Kai (voz baja):- ¡Shhhhhh! No querrás que los demás despierten.

Marie (voz baja):- Lo siento...

Kai (voz baja):- ¿Que te ocurre? Desde que viste a ése ser, has estado muy inquieta. ¿No me digas que te asustaste?

Marie (voz baja):- No... No fue eso, es sólo que...

Mi mirada se tornó un poco triste. Suspiré. Kai comprendió mi mirada.

Kai (voz baja):- Marie, sé que te he contado poco sobre mi pasado, pero es que... Hay tantas cosas que no logro recordar y...

Marie (voz baja):- No es eso, Kai, siento que algo pasará cuando lleguemos a Rusia...y no sé qué es.

Me alejé de la ventana para sentarme en uno de los sillones lejos de la cama. Kai se hincó en el suelo alfombrado y me tomó de las manos

Kai (mirada sarcástica):- Te preocupas por todo.

Marie (pensando):- Sí, y ese todo es hacia ti. Me siento mal, quiero decirte lo que está pasando por mi mente pero... no sé si sea lo adecuado. Sí sea el momento.

Marie (voz baja):- ¡Lo sé!

Miré a Kai a los ojos y él, acariciaba mis manos con las suyas. Sentía que mis emociones estaban dando a flote. Toqué sus mejillas con la yema de mis dedos, que decidí igual hincarme con él para abrazarlo muy fuerte y colocar mi barbilla en su hombro.

Kai (mirada tierna):- ¿Ahora ya no tienes miedo?

No le respondí, sólo lo abracé un poco más fuerte que al principio. Me sonrió que igual me abrazó. No sé cuánto duró pero fué muy especial para mí. Me separé un poco de él para verlo al rostro. Aún seguíamos abrazados. Me mordí mis labios que él entendió lo que significaba. Se acercó y me besó profundamente. Sentía el movimiento de su lengua con la mía. La luz de la luna nos iluminaba.

Tyson (gritando):- ¡AJÁ! ¡ASÍ ERA COMO LOS QUERÍA AGARRAR!

Me asusté que dejé de besar a Kai rápidamente y voltee a ver a Tyson a su cama toda apenada, pero sólo estaba soñando.

Tyson (entre sueños):- Ahora regrésenme ésa comida que se llevan, aún hay espacio para esos 50 platillos en mi estómago...

Marie (sonríe):- Tyson y sus sueños de pura comida...

Kai (mirándome tiernamente):- ¿Ya te sientes mejor, verdad?

Marie (sonrojada):- Creo que era lo que necesitaba.

Kai (mirada tierna):- Bueno, es hora de seguir durmiendo, ya casi amanece.

Marie (enamorada):- Esta bien Kai. Ve tú primero, yo te sigo después.

Volvió a besarme en los labios, se paró, se metió a la cama y le agarró el sueño al instante. Me paré del piso alfombrado y miré a Kai a lo lejos.

Marie (pensando):- Todo lo que me dijiste de tu poco pasado es lo que me aterra. Tal vez ésa sea la razón por la que no quiero llegar a Rusia.

Volví a mirar hacia la ventana, caminé hacia mi cama y me acosté a dormir un poco tranquila.

A la mañana siguiente, fui a pasear con Max a casi toda Francia. Platicábamos de lo que nos había sucedido el día de ayer. Mi mirada la tenía hacia abajo y estaba algo melancólica.

Max (dudoso):- No comprendo... ¿Por qué ese sujeto tan raro quería tu bestia bit?

Marie (triste):- Recuerdo que la abuela nos decía que era un ser poderoso...Algo querían hacerle, entonces. Si tanto les interesa, hay algo que no he descubierto aún.

Max (sorprendido):- ¿El poder que usas en el beyestadio es mínimo? ¿Entonces quieres decir que tu bestia bit es más fuerte que Dranzer?

Marie (seria):- Éso... o que tengan el mismo poder... No lo sé…

Marie (pensando):- Aunque Kai me dijo que haciéndole mejoras a mí beyblade sería más fuerte que el de él... Y mi temor que mi hermanito sepa la verdad de mi carácter verdadero cuando lo uso en la batalla... Bueno, creo que todo a su tiempo.

Marie (sonrojada):- Por todas las veces que me he distraído, no he mostrado mi verdadero poder.

Max (sonriendo):- Marie, no debes preocuparte por eso. ¿Creo que estás así por el Torneo de Rusia, verdad? Es bueno que te quieras preparar para ése gran momento así como lo está haciendo Tyson.

Marie (triste):- Max...

Me detuve un rato en la calle y, cuando Max volteó decidió hacerlo también. Me miró confundido. No entendía lo que me sucedía.

Max (triste):- ¿Qué tienes?

Marie (triste):- Cada que mencionan ése lugar...Tengo una sensación extraña y no sé qué es... Y tengo miedo a eso.

Max (sonriendo):- Tranquila. No creo que nada malo nos pase.

Marie (nerviosa):- No creo que sea eso…siento… snif! Que es otra cosa… algo que no se si pueda explicarlo…no…

Max me abraza con todas sus fuerzas para que lograra tranquilizarme, igual hice lo mismo, aferrándome a su brazo y soltándome a llorar, hasta que se le ocurrió una idea.

Max (sonriendo):- ¡Ya sé! Lo mejor será distraernos con algo. ¡Tal vez estás tan estresada por ganar el Torneo, que no tienes tiempo en pensar en ti misma! ¡Ven! ¡Vamos a la tienda de beyblades, tal vez haya un modelo muy bonito para tu Draitan! Y después ¡a la sección de juguetes!

Max siempre buscaba la forma de hacerme feliz. No sé cómo lo hacía. Tal vez sea un don de los hermanos. Qué haría sin él. Sin pensarlo, me sequé mis lágrimas y decidimos ir al lugar que había mencionado.

Max (sonriendo):- Otra cosa, Marie... ¿Es cierto que ya andas con Kai?

Marie (sonrojada):- ¡Por qué la pregunta!

Max (feliz):- Por la forma en la que él te mira, cómo le respondes, incluso, de que te hace caso, acepta tus consejos y he notado también que ya no te peleas mucho con él por cosas pequeñas, además, no te evade tanto y la forma en que lo tocas...¡Sutil!

Marie (sonrojada/sorprendida):-...

Max (Feliz):- ¡Ajá! ¡Lo sabía! Mi hermana anda con nuestro Capitán del equipo. Eso me hace feliz.

Marie (confundida):- ¿Por qué?

Max (feliz):- Porque ahora, Kai va a ser mi cuñado.

Marie (sonrojada/feliz):- ¡OYES! ¡Tampoco te me quieras adelantar a los hechos! ¡Poco falta que me digas hasta cuándo vamos a formar una familia!

Max (haciendo un guiño):- ¡Oh! ¡Éso puede esperar! Lo único que quiero es que se casen y vivan felices

Marie (feliz):- ¡Ajá! ¡YA! ¡Lo único que tú quieres es comerte todo el futuro pastel!

Max (feliz):- Y ser padrino de lazo.

Marie (feliz):- ¡Max! jajajajajaja

Nos reímos durante todo el camino hasta que llegamos a la tienda y entramos al lugar.

Marie (confundida):- Una pregunta, ¿Los demás del equipo lo saben?

Max (feliz):- Tyson lo descubrió primero, ello el por qué te molestaba mucho. El segundo fue Ray y yo fuí el tercero cuando Tyson me despertó con su grito de los 50 platillos a degustar.

Marie (pensando):- Que bueno que no oyó lo que estaba platicando con Kai, ya que es algo íntimo de nosotros.

Marie (feliz):- Tyson... ¿por qué siempre descubre todo?

Después de que realizamos las compras y salimos del lugar, pasamos cerca de un puesto de revistas y vimos, en la portada de una de éstas, la foto del chico peliverde llamado Oliver.

Marie (sorprendida):- Max, mira...es Oliver.

Max (confundido):- ¡Es cierto! Es el chico que conocimos ayer ¿Quién es en realidad?

Vendedor:- Yo le puedo responder, jovencito. Es Oliver Polanger, el hijo de un millonario francés. Es un beyluchador campeón muy famoso en Francia.

Marie (sorprendida):- ¡¿En serio?! ¡Vaya!

Caminamos cierta distancia para dejar nuestras cosas al hotel y nos encontramos con Ray leyendo algo, de un restaurante muy lujoso y caro. Lo saludamos y le comentamos lo que habíamos acabado de ver, pero él nos informó que Oliver es un chef muy reconocido y que trabaja en ése restaurante. Nos sorprendimos y quedamos confundidos.

Marie (confundida):- Pero... ¡si acabamos de ver su foto en la portada de una revista de deportes!

Max (sorprendido):- Es un beyluchador campeón. ¿Cómo es posible que pueda estar en la cocina?

Ray (serio):- Bien...mi tío me informó que Oliver es un gran chef y que trabaja aquí.

Fue en ése momento en el que oímos pasar a un grupo de chicos platicando entre de ellos.

Chico:-¡Vamos! ¡Oliver tendrá una batalla en el parque de Luxemburgo! ¡Al fin podemos ver al campeón de Francia en acción!

Marie (confundida):- ¿Qué?

Max (sorprendido):- ¡¿Oliver tendrá un duelo?!

Ray (serio):- ¡Vamos!

Dejando nuestras cosas en el hotel y corrimos lo más rápido que pudimos hasta llegar al lugar mencionado, cuando de pronto, vimos unas luces de colores muy extrañas a los lejos de entre los árboles.

Max (sorprendido):- ¿Qué es eso?

Ray (serio):- Es una bestia bit...

Marie (sorprendida):- Y es muy grande...

Ray (sorprendido):- Ésa cosa es increíble.

Max (sorprendido):- No querría ser el beyluchador que se enfrente a ese chico con una bestia bit de tanto poder.

Llegando al lugar, vimos que la persona quien estaba peleando con dicha bestia bit gigantesca. Se trataba, nada menos, que de Tyson.

Marie (sorprendida):- ¡¿TYSON?!

Ray (sorprendido):- ¡Qué haces en este lugar!

Kenny (sorprendido):- Hola chicos...

Tyson (serio):- Hola Max... Marie, Ray.

(CONTINUARÁ…)


	5. Chapter 5

Max (sorprendido):- ¡¿Tú eres el que lucha contra Oliver?!

Ray (sorprendido):- Todavía no sé si es muy valiente o muy estúpido...

Marie (grita):- ¡Vamos Tyson! ¡No te rindas! ¡Si alguien puede vencer a Oliver...ése eres tú!

Kenny (grita):- ¡Tyson! ¡Tú puedes hacerlo!

Tyson (mirando a su oponente):- ¡Marie tiene razón! ¡Nadie es tan fuerte, que no pueda ser vencido!

Oliver (enojado):- ¡Sigues siendo un presumido! Bueno... Solucionaré eso.

Oliver (grita):- ¡ATACA UNICOLEON!

El beyblade de Oliver atacó al Dragoon de Tyson con una fuerza impresionante.

Tyson (grita):- ¡Espéralo, Dragoon!

Oliver (enojado):- ¡La comida está lista!

Fue un duelo muy parejo. No sabías a quien apoyar. Ambos eran fenomenales. El público que se reunió al lugar se volvía loca. Ambas bestias bit peleaban y los blades sacaban chispas. Kenny logró notar que su modo de luchar de Oliver era algo bastante cruel, ya que trataba como esclavo a su bestia bit. Se supone que si son espíritus sagrados, merecen un poco más de respeto hacia éstas.

Dieron su mayor esfuerzo pero sólo un beyblade tendría que ser el ganador de esa impresionante batalla, por desgracia, eso no sucedió. Ambos beyblades salieron disparados fuera del plato quedando en empate. La multitud quedó confundida. Exigían que el ganador de esa gran batalla fuese Oliver, pedían que él mismo lo dijera, pero Oliver los calló y les dijo que tiene una mente tan infantil, ya que fue un empate justo. Tyson y los demás del equipo se reunieron con Oliver.

Tyson (sorprendido):- ¡Gran pelea! ¡Eres increíble! ¡Tú eres uno de los mejores beyluchadores que he conocido! ¡He aprendido mucho de ti! ¡Dime! ¿Irás a las finales? ¡Qué gran batalla sería ésa!

Oliver (sonriendo):- No...No voy a ir Tyson.

Tyson (confundido):- ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿Por qué no?!

Oliver (sonriendo).- No me interesa el campeonato por equipo, además, aquí, ¡cada uno de nosotros ya es un campeón mundial! ¡Incluso, hay beyluchadores más fuertes que yo!

Max (confundido):- ¿En serio?

Oliver (Sonriendo):- ¡Sí! El campeón de Italia es muy fuerte y te agradará. Su nombre es Enrique, es muy simpático y aprenderás mucho con él si lo desafías. ¡Nos vemos chicos!

Tyson (sorprendido):- Adiós.

Oliver se da la vuelta y se retira del lugar. Tyson saltó de la alegría y aceptó la propuesta que Oliver mencionó.

Tyson (sonriendo):- Entonces, nuestra siguiente misión es ir a Italia.

Kenny (sorprendido):- ¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE? ¡NO ESTARÁS HABLANDO EN SERIO!

Marie (sonriendo):- Lo está, "Jefe".

Kenny (sentido):- Pero tenemos que ir a Rusia…

De pronto, Tyson comenzó a voltear por todos lados en busca de algo.

Tyson (confundido):- Oigan, ¿dónde está Kai?

Ray (sonriendo):- No lo sabemos...

Tyson (confundido):- No podemos irnos a Italia sin él...

Max (mirándome):- ... pero creo que Marie lo sabe.

Marie (sonriendo):- Dijo que tenía algo importante que hacer. No se preocupen, no debe estar muy lejos...Debe estar cerca de aquí.

Sólo miré de frente a aquel árbol lleno de arbustos, a lo lejos, donde tuve un presentimiento de que Kai se encontraba oculto ahí… y mi intuición fue correcta.

Rumbo a Italia, posterior a varias horas de viaje, llegamos al lugar. Preguntamos ante algunas personas sobre la dirección de aquel muchacho llamado Enrique. Nos informaban sobre eso pero, también nos decían cosas sobre él, que es un famoso beyluchador de Roma, muy egocéntrico, presumido y que nunca ha perdido una batalla.

Llegamos al lugar y era una mansión hermosa, impresionante y muy lujosa. Nos preguntábamos, en cual de todas era su habitación. Kenny tocaría el timbre para preguntar si se encontraba en casa, cuando un muchacho rubio desconocido sale de la nada de entre los arbustos de aquel lugar y le prohíbe a Kenny tocarlo. Abriendo la reja de esa puerta, quedamos confundidos. Tyson le preguntaba qué era lo que estaba haciendo ahí, el muchacho no contestó.

Comenzó la absurda discusión entre él y mi equipo. Juro que luego llega un momento en que te comienza hartar por tantas discusiones. Me estaba cayendo mal mi equipo.

Marie (furiosa):- ¡¿PUEDEN DEJAR DE PELEAR SÓLO POR UNA VEZ EN ÉSTA MALDITA VIDA?! ¡YA ME TIENE HARTA! ¡Por favor!

E (mal humor):- Yo no estoy peleando, tu amiguito de la gorra es quien está diciéndome de cosas. Además, yo sólo estoy buscando un poco de acción de beyblades.

Marie (molesta):- ¡Pues entonces vete! ¡Nosotros estamos buscando a un chico llamado Enrique!

Me miró confundido, se sorprendió un poco, como si un recuerdo se le hubiese venido a la mente. Después, me miró de la cabeza a los pies y viceversa, me sonrió de una forma extraña.

E (guiñándome el ojo):- ¡Mujer! ¡Yo te puedo decir donde está!

Marie (sorprendida):- ?

Tyson (sorprendido):- ¡¿Entonces sabes dónde está?!

Max (molesto):- ¡Entonces por qué no nos lo dijiste desde el principio, en lugar de hacernos perder el tiempo!

E (mirando hacia el cielo):- Bieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen...

Mayordomo:- Joven Enrique. Su profesor de trigonometría ha llegado para su clase. Solicita su presencia en el 4° piso del salón de baile. No debe hacerlo esperar.

El joven voltea a verlo todo nervioso. Todos nos sorprendimos por que el mayordomo llamó Enrique a ese chico. Se asustó, lo saludó, corrió, se despidió de nosotros y, dirigiéndose hacia el otro lado de la carretera, salta una barrera de precaución, resbalándose entre el pasto hasta llegar a los arbustos y desaparecer de nuestras vistas.

Marie (molesta):- Ése muchacho… ¿nos mintió?

Acudiendo al centro de Italia, todo el equipo estaba sentado en la orilla de la fuente. Kai estaba parado, como siempre. Tyson estaba muy molesto por la forma en que ese chico nos trató, agregando también las palabras que nos dijo mientras se retiraba: " Guarden sus habilidades para alguien que puedan ganar", aunque, por raro que parezca, Tyson insistía en que debía pelear con él. Aquellas palabras no lo hicieron intimidar.

Marie (disgustada):- No lo sé Tyson, creo que lo mejor es dejarlo. Es demasiado excéntrico y eso, por decirlo amablemente.

Tyson (confundido):- ¿Y eso que tiene?

Kenny (reflexivo):- Es cierto. Cómo podemos estar listos para el campeonato, si no nos familiarizamos con los diferentes niveles de habilidad y técnica de los beyluchadores Europeos... Digo, nos enviaron aquí por una razón. Tenemos que desafiarlo y ganar, ya que es un beyluchador magistral como lo dijo Oliver.

Tyson (mal humor):- Hasta que al fin entras en razón

Marie (ilusionada):- Me pregunto... Qué clase de talentos lo hacen tan magistral...

Miraba toda ilusionada al cielo, sonriendo, imaginándome como sería un duelo con aquel beyluchador rubio. Kai se molestó tanto que estaba, mal interpretando aquella expresión.

Kai (molesto):- ¡El de ignorar a beyafisionados como ustedes!

Todo el equipo volteó a verlo.

Marie (confundida):- ¡Kai!

Kai (molesto):- ¡Acéptenlo de una vez! ¡Enrique no está interesado!

Marie (disgustada):- ¿Por qué en éste equipo son tan negativos? ¡Tengan paciencia! ¡Por favor!

Tyson (molesto):- ¿Qué te hace tan inteligente, Kai?

Marie (mal humor):- O también, pueden ignorarme.

Kai (serio):- Ya lo he visto...

Tyson (molesto):- ¡Oh! ¡Es cierto! Olvidé que tú siempre eres el gran sabelotodo del beyblade ¿no?

Kai (sonrisa sarcástica):- ¡Tú lo has dicho!

Tyson (enojado):- ¡YA BASTA! ¡ME HARTÉ!

Tyson se molestó que ya estaba por golpear a Kai. Estaba harto de las cosas que siempre le decía. Tuve que intervenir, tranquilizarlos y ponerlos en su lugar, ya que lo que estaban haciendo eran puras infantilerías. Colocando mis manos en el pecho de Tyson, se sonroja y agacha su cabeza para que el fleco tape su ruborización, hasta que "El Jefe" vió una luz en el cielo.

Enrique se encontraba paseando en aquel lugar con 2 chicas millonarias muy bonitas. Tyson, vió su oportunidad que se le acercó y lo retó, pero a ése muchacho, la verdad, no le interesó, que se retira del lugar sin dirigirnos una sola palabra.

Enojado, Tyson se quita su guante de batalla y se lo bota con fuerza en dirección a su cabeza. Éste, molesto, voltea a vernos.

Tyson (enojado):- Parece que el estúpido de "Enriquito" tiene miedo de enfrentarse al mejor grupo beyluchador quienes salieron triunfantes en el torneo estadounidense, porque sabe que lo derrotaríamos fácilmente.

Enrique (molesto):-¡¿Qué fue lo que dijiste, pequeñito?!

Tyson (enojado):-¡Ya oíste!

Enrique (molesto):- ¡SI! ¡PERO NO PUEDO CREER QUE HABLES EN SERIO!

Enrique analiza la situación, y comprende que sería una muy buena oportunidad…

Enrique (molesto):- ¡Okay! ¡Se te cumplió tu deseo, enano! ¡Es hora de jugar beyblade! Pero a cambio de algo...

Tyson (molesto):- ¿y cuál es?

Enrique (molesto):- ¡Que la chica rubia pelee conmigo!

Alzando su mano, me señaló con su dedo. Tyson se molestó, ya que, el que estaba pidiendo el duelo era él, no yo. Mi equipo se sorprendió. Enrique volvió a repetir, que si yo no accedía, el juego se cancelaba y que buscaran a otra persona, él ya no les iba hacer caso, he hicieran lo que hicieran ¡Patitas para la calle! Tyson dudó, pero yo accedí a su petición.

Enrique (molesto):- Te haces llamar Marie, ¿no es así?

Marie (confundida):- ¡¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?!

Enrique sólo sonrió y me miró de forma pícara. Me hizo dudar su comportamiento.

Enrique (sonrisa sarcástica):- Bien, Marie. El juego de beyblade será mañana al medio día en el estadio de éste lugar.

Marie (seria):- De acuerdo.

Enrique (molesto):- ¡Espero que todos ustedes no falten, ya que les enseñaré cómo gana un auténtico y verdadero beyluchador! ¡Verán el verdadero arte del beyblade!

En la noche, en el hotel, por ahí de las 2:00 am, veía mi beyblade parada en la ventana y platicaba con ella.

Marie (pensando):- ¿Por qué Enrique quiere que pelee con él? Y sobre todo ¡por qué me miraba de una forma extraña! ¡¿Qué ocultará?! Me inquieta. Creo que todo eso lo sabremos dentro de algunas horas más, no es así ¿mi Draitan?

(CONTINUARÁ…)


	6. Chapter 6

Lo abracé con amor y afecto. Comenzaba a confiar mucho en mi bestia bit. Conforme la iba conociendo, me encariñaba hacia éste y la verdad, recordando el duelo de Tyson con Oliver, me sentí mal por cómo aquel chico trataba a su Unicoleon, de una forma cruel.

Besé el bit de mi beyblade y éste brilló en la oscuridad con una intensidad impresionante, casi alumbrando toda la habitacion. Se me hizo raro pero me reí un poco.

Marie (voz baja):- No hagas eso. ¿No ves que vas a despertar a los demás? ¡Es hora de dormir! Mañana, vas a pelear. Pero no te me alteres... No quiero espantar a Max...

Me acomodé en la cama a lado de Max, me dormí de lado viendo hacia él. Tomé una posición fetal para dormir y llevé mi beyblade hacia mi pecho, sujetándolo con ambas manos. Lo sentía como un bebé que su mamá lo cuidaba.

A la mañana siguiente, acudimos a la hora y lugar indicado. Cuando nos dimos cuenta, había una réplica exacta del coliseo que apareció por arte de magia en el lugar donde vimos a Enrique.

Tyson (sorprendido):- ¡CHICOS! ¿¡ESTAMOS EN EL LUGAR CORRECTO!?

Ray (sorprendido):- ¡¿Qué es esa cosa?!

Max (sorprendido):- ¡Díganme que esa cosa no estaba aquí el día de ayer!

Marie (sorprendida):- ¡de hecho, esa cosa no estaba aquí el día de ayer!

Kenny (sorprendido):- Creo que Enrique debe ser alguien muy importante como para que lo construyeran de la noche a la mañana.

Kai (sonrisa sarcástica):- ¡Más juegos mentales! Tratan de intimidarlos y parece que lo está logrando.

Entramos al lugar y en efecto, el lugar tenía un beyestado enorme, relativamente era todo el Coliseo. Conforme dí el primer pasó, una reja de metal extraña me apartó de mis amigos y, éstos, no pudieron seguir adelante. Me asusté que intenté forcejear aquella reja pero no podía. Cuando voltee, ví a lo lejos a Enrique vestido de una forma extraña, creo que era una armadura o algo parecido.

Enrique (molesto):- Tus amigos pueden quedarse a observar, pero no quiero que metan sus narices en nuestra batalla, ¿oíste?

Lo mire de abajo hacia arriba, se me hacia absurda aquella vestimenta.

Marie (tono burlón):- ¡woooh! que linda falda... ¿No había una más larga?

Enrique (molesto):- ¡No te burles! ¡Éste, es el verdadero uniforme de un centurión romano! ¡Lo han usado por siglos todos los guerreros de mi familia y desde que ha sido usado, no ha habido derrota alguna!

Marie (tono burlón):- Una armadura de la suerte ¡Bien! Cada quien sus creencias.

A lo lejos, como en unas gradas de aquel lugar, pude oír a mi equipo que finalmente había logrado salir de aquel lugar porque Kenny encontró un pasadizo. En aquellas gradas, se encontraban las chicas con quienes había andado Enrique el día de ayer.

Blanca (voltea a verlos):- Mira Rosetta, son los chicos de la plaza

Rosetta (feliz):- Oh, ¿Trajeron palomitas, chicos?

Max (serio):- Lo siento, quedamos atrapados por un portón de acero y recién logramos escapar.

Voltee a verlos y juro que me hicieron feliz al saber que todos se encontraban sanos y salvos.

Rosetta (mirada coqueta):- Blanca mira, ¿ya vistes a ese lindo muchacho? A tí te gustan así.

Blanca (mirada coqueta):- ¡Siiiiiiiiiii! Me gustan sus protectores de los brazos, se ven ultra wao, y sus mejillas pintadas... Se ven ultra cool. ¿Crees que quiera salir con alguna de nosotras?

Al escuchar tales palabras, hizo que me volteara a verlas y me enojara más de lo que ya estaba.

Marie (celosa):- ¡DEJEN EN PAZ A KAI! ¡MALDITAS ZORRAS SIN CEREBRO! ¡ÉL YA TIENE DUEÑA! ¡Y SOY YO! ¡GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!

Blanca (mal humor):- ¡Já! Ni siquiera podemos saludarlo…

Las chicas, al mismo tiempo, se cruzan de brazos y piernas.

Rosetta (molesta):- No entiendo por qué estamos aquí. Si éste juego es muy aburrido.

Blanca (enojada):- Ojalá termine pronto con ésa chica y le demuestre que nosotras mandamos aquí ¡Ésa niñita está acabada!

Las chicas comenzaron a entonar una porra muy rara y con tono muy fresa, para darle ánimos a Enrique.

Chicas (tono fresa):- ¡VAMOS ENRIQUITO! ¡TU PUEDES! ¡ERES EL CHICO MÁS SEXY Y COOL QUE HAYAMOS CONOCIDO!

Mi equipo y yo las miramos muy confundidos, con mirada extraña y rara, ya que a todos se nos pasó a la mente al mismo tiempo... en que eran unas malditas interesadas.

Marie (pensando):- ¡Andar con chicas así...! ¡Enrique, me das lástima!

Marie (mirada rara):- ah…

Enrique (sonrisa sarcástica):- Comencemos la fiesta

Marie (sonrisa satisfactoria):- Lo que ordene, Espartaco.

Cuando aquel chico sacó una espada de su funda que tenía cargando a lado de su cintura, fué muy raro que a mí me asustó, pero me explicó que era un lanzador que era transmitido de generación en generación por parte de su familia. Un poco anticuado, pero lo aceptaba.

Enrique (mirada sarcástica):- Serás pan comido, muñeca.

Marie (mirada sarcástica):- basta de blablabla, y comencemos

Posterior al "3, 2,1, Let it Rip" la batalla comenzó y nuevamente fué una pelea muy pareja e impresionante. Ambos beyblades sacaban chispas y levantaban un poco el polvo y suciedad del lugar. Era un adversario muy poderoso y eso ya me estaba gustando. Me emocionaba al saber que estaba peleando con el chico más fuerte de toda Europa.

Mi equipo me echaba ánimos y me ayudaban a decirme, desde las gradas, como debía derrotarlo, escuchaba sus concejos y los ejercía al mismo tiempo, pero a Enrique le enfureció más, que aumentó el nivel de poder de su bestia bit.

Marie (feliz):- ¡Wao! ¡Pero qué está pasando!

Enrique (molesto).- No te hagas la tonta conmigo, Marie. Cada vez que les pidas ayuda a tus amiguitos, yo subiré un poco la temperatura.

Comencé a saltar de la alegría con mis puños cerrados a la altura de mi pecho, mostrando una sonrisa satisfactoria. Aplaudí con mis palmas 3 veces y volví a sonreírle. Enrique me miró muy confundido.

Marie (feliz):- ¡Por qué no me lo dijiste desde antes, señor Sexy! ¡Entonces quiero que todo el tiempo me ayuden!

Enrique (molesto):- ¿Te crees muy lista verdad? Pues te quitaré eso de la mente, y esa hermosa sonrisa en tu rostro, se convertirá en un gesto de angustia y miedo.

Marie (riendo):- ¡Pues has lo que quieras porque ya estás acabado!

Enrique (mirada sarcástica):- ¡Vamos, Anfilion! ¡Obedece a tu amo y destrúyela!

Enrique llamó a su bestia bit, la cual se hacía llamar Anfilion. Era como una especie de Hydra, muy enorme, emitía una luz color naranja muy fuerte. Las chicas de Enrique les parecía muy hermosa.

Marie (sonriendo):- ¡Hay! ¡Pero qué lindo perrito faldero y amaestrado tienes!

Marie (grita):- ¡VAMOS DRAITAN!

Mi beyblade lo esquivaba haciendo un movimiento de Zick-Zack y la bestia bit de Enrique siempre tropezaba. Mi bestia bit salió de su beyblade.

Marie (mirada distinta):- ¿Estás listo para la derrota?

Enrique (molesto):- ¿Mi derrota? No lo creo. Dice la leyenda, que algunos guerreros les enseñaban a luchar mal al comienzo, sólo para conocer la táctica de sus retadores...

Anfilion se colocó detrás de él e hizo un ruido extraño.

Enrique (serio):- Y ahora conozco la tuya... ¿Que nunca oíste todas esas leyendas sobre mí?

Kai (pensando):- Sí, nunca perdiste un encuentro...

Marie (sonrisa sarcástica):- La verdad no. Discúlpame. Soy una ignorante en ése aspecto.

Enrique (enojado):- Pues ahora estás metida en problemas

Marie (sonrisa satisfactoria):- ¿Ah, En serio?

Ése chico hizo que su beyblade rompiera una parte del estadio, haciendo que una piedra de gran tamaño estuviera por caerme encima, me asusté que, por suerte, logré quitarme a tiempo de ahí, rodando un poco y chocando contra la pared, sentada, lastimándome un poco la columna. Me quejé del dolor pero, al alzar la vista, noté que Enrique atacó a sus chicas con su bestia bit, gritaban horrorizadas. Hizo todo un gran espectáculo de destrucción, gritos y desesperación para llamar mi atención. Voltee a ver a mi equipo para ver si se encontraban bien. Me tranquilice cuando lo estaban, pero al notar toda aquella destrucción, sólo logró hacerme enojar.

Max (asustado):- ¡Marie está liquidada! ¡No hay nada que pueda hacer contra esa bestia bit!

Ray (gritando):- ¡MARIE! ¡SAL DE AHÍ AHORA MISMO!

Marie (enojada):-¡NI EN SUEÑOS, RAY! ¡ENRIQUE TENDRÁ SU MERECIDO!

Mi mente comenzó a nublarse, estaba sacando mi otro yo. Parándome lentamente del suelo, puse una mirada asesina. ¡Mi sed de venganza y muerte salía! No caería en su estúpido juego mental.

Enrique (molesto):- ¡Vamos! ¡Tengo 2 bellezas esperando por mí!

Marie (furiosa):- ¡Y yo también tengo uno que está haciendo lo mismo!

Enrique (enojado):- ¡ANFILION!

Marie (mirada distinta):- Un renacuajo con alas peleando con mi Driatan... ¡POR FAVOR! ¡NO ME HAGAS REIR!

Enrique (enojado):- ¿Qué?

Marie (seria):- Tú bestia bit podrá ser poderosa, pero lo que quieres es asustarme, que pierda la concentración por hacer aquel espectáculo de destrucción innecesaria, incluso, intentaste golpear a tus chicas, a mi equipo a quien quiero...

Marie (furiosa):- ¡Y A KAI! ¡EL CHICO A QUIEN AMO! ¡Y ES ALGO QUE NO TE LO VOY A PERDONAR!

Kenny (sorprendido):- ¿Marie... anda con Kai?

Max (sonriendo):- ahmmmmmmmmmmmm, es una larga historia jefe.

Enrique (enojado):- ¡QUE DIJISTE! ¡NIÑA TONTA!?

Marie (mirada asesina):- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! ¡ENTONCES SI ES CIERTO! ¡VAYA! ¡ERES UN COBARDE!

Esas palabras no le gustaron a Enrique. En ése momento, comencé a marearme por esa leve concentración de fuerza que tenía.

Sin piedad, él decide evadir a mi bestia bit y me ataca de manera directa. Mi debilidad y fuerza hizo sentirme mal que, viendo a su Anfilión, acercarse velozmente para devorarme, me asusté, que grité horrible.

Kai (asustado):- ¡MARIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Enrique (sonrisa burlona):- ¡Veamos si tus amiguitos y tu novio, intentan salvarte!

Fue en ése momento, después de que me protegí con mis manos, caí al suelo de sentón y, cuando me quité las manos de mi rostro, noté que mi Draitan había salvado mi vida, por la coraza de defensa que tiene su cuerpo. No logró penetrar los dientes afilados de su Anfileon, él mismo se hacía daño.

Marie (mareada):- ¡Draitan!

Marie (pensando):- Por favor…resiste…te lo imploro… escucha mi plegaria.

Enrique (sorprendido):- ¡ES IMPOSIBLE! ¡Su bestia bit la protegió! ¡Qué cosa tiene esa chica!

Enrique (pensando):- Siento...que oculta un poder extraño...Algo en su interior...

Regresando de sí, me asuste tanto que comencé a llorar, mi bestia bit notó lo que sucedía conmigo que éste se molestó y, haciendo lo mismo que cuando jugué con Kai en el torneo nacional de beyblade, comenzó hacer su propia jugada. Atacando con una fuerza impresionante, pese a que Anfileon lo tiró al suelo, éste estaba por ser devorado por el mío. Comencé a marearme más que, Enrique sintió ese enorme poder que comenzó a asustarlo. Su bestia bit también lo sintió que igual hizo lo mismo, pero pese a eso, no dejó de girar.

Rosetta (sorprendida):- ¡Oh! ¡Pero que está haciendo ésa chica!

Max (sonriendo):- ¡Ésa chica se llama Marie y es mi hermana!

Su beyblade no se dio por vencido y atacó con una fuerza impresionante que, con un golpe, logró sacar a mi beyblade fuera del estadio. Dando vueltas en el aire, mi bestia bit quería regresar al plato por sí solo a seguir peleando, pero, cuando notó mi debilidad y mi mareo, entendió lo que me pasaba.

Marie (mareada):- No…

Enrique (confundido):- Pero...Que tiene su beyblade…

(CONTINUARÁ…)


	7. Chapter 7

Haciéndole creer que él ganó la batalla, mi beyblade regresó a mis manos como si nada. Todo me daba vueltas, me paré lentamente.

Enrique (confundido):- Que... ¿Qué paso?

Marie (mareada): Lo siento...No peleo con perdedores, mucho menos con hombres que intentan golpear a una chica. ¡Sí te dejé ganar, fue solo por cumplir, para no ensuciar tu nombre! Creo que tienes mucho que aprender y lo digo porque, caballeroso... ¡NO PARECES!

Enrique me vuelve a mirar a los ojos profundamente y, un recuerdo, nuevamente, le llega a flote. Sonríe y coloca su blade en su escudo.

Enrique (sonrisa sarcástica):- Vaya... ¡Ahora entiendo por qué se enamoró de ti!

Me recargue en la pared con mis manos pero luego me resbalé en esta hasta caer al suelo de rodillas. Aún seguía mareada.

Marie (confundida):- ¿De quién hablas? ¿De Kai?

Enrique (sonrisa sarcástica):- No tontita... me refiero a otra persona… Tal vez con alguien que ya te topaste anteriormente...

Marie (confundida):- ¿De quién?

Enrique (sonrisa sarcástica):- Te lo diré cuando tengamos otra revancha. Ésta pelea, la sentí muy aguada. Espero me demuestres todo tu poder para que sepas que soy caballeroso contigo.

Enrique (serio):-¡No te dejaré ganar fácilmente!

Marie (confundida):- ¡ah!

Enrique (sonriendo):- Mismo lugar, misma hora. No lo olvides… mañana.

Marie (mareada):- Si…

Enrique abrió la puerta y logro entrar todo mi equipo para ayudarme. Kai, corriendo hacia mí, se hinca y toca mi mejilla de forma dulce con ambas manos. Mi equipo lo mira confundido pero no les importó, ya que yo era su prioridad.

Marie (mareada):- Kai…

Kai (serio):- Marie, no usaste mucha fuerza… ¿Que pretendes?

Sonreí un poco y me quedé dormida al instante.

Max (preocupado):- Kai, será mejor que vayamos al hotel, Marie tiene que recuperar energías.

Nuestro líder no dice nada, solo me recoge entre sus brazos y me carga para dirigirnos al lugar.

Tyson (mal humor):- Oh si claro, el príncipe carga a la damisela en peligro…

Kai (serio):- Oí eso Tyson.

Ray (riendo):- jajaja, creo que alguien está celoso de la damisela.

Tyson (mal humor):- …

Estando en el hotel, desperté en la cama, acostada. Al parecer era tarde, estaba por oscurecer. Max se puso feliz y fue el primero en gritar mi nombre. Mi equipo corrió a verme.

Marie (sonriendo):- Chicos…

Ray (sonriendo):- Pensamos que nunca despertarías.

Max (feliz):- me tenías asustado.

Kenny (sorprendido):- Pero que buena batalla le diste a Enrique, Marie… ¡fue única!

Sonreí adolorida, aun mi cabeza me daba vueltas pero, no eran tan fuertes como cuando pelee con él.

Marie (sonriendo):- ¿Y Kai? ¿Dónde ésta?

Tyson (molesto):- ¡El señor sabelotodo se retiró del hotel! ¡No nos quiso decir nada…!

Tyson se cruza de brazos y se sienta en mi cama de forma molesta, dándome la espalda. Entendía lo que le sucedía perfectamente.

Marie (sonriendo):- Tyson…

Tyson (melancólico):- …Todo el equipo estaba preocupado por ti, Marie.

Marie (sonriendo):- Gracias

Caminando, no muy lejos del hotel, sabía dónde se encontraba Kai. En el **Giardino degli Aranci, llegué a un mirador el cual, daba vista hacia el rio Tiber. Ese puente y arcos, incluso su vegetación, iluminados por la luz de la luna y ciudad, hacía que viera hermoso el lugar.** **Kai (serio):- Tardaste mucho…** **Marie (sorprendida):- Kai…** **Saliendo de entre la oscuridad de aquel parque, se acerca al mirador con los brazos cruzados. No voltea a verme. Tuvimos un minuto de silencio. Mal interpreté su actitud e hizo sentirme. Me mordí mis labios y me puse nerviosa.** **Marie (triste):- es…es verdad lo que dijiste, pude haberle ganado a Enrique en esa batalla…** **Kai (confundido):- Marie…** **Marie (triste):- …Pero, sentía que no debía… que, que debía primero aprender… a controlar su sentir…sus sentimientos…** **Kai voltea a veme pero yo no lo miré, me recargue en el barandal grueso de cemento del mirador, dando la espalda y colocando mis manos en ésta. Agaché mi cabeza, donde mi fleco tapaba mis ojos. Puse una mirada triste.** **Marie (triste):- era verdad lo que decía la gente sobre aquel chico rubio millonario europeo… es muy egocéntrico pero…** **Kai (serio):- Cediste tu victoria a tu oponente.** **Marie (triste):- Noté…que se dio cuenta…** **Kai (serio):- ¡Se dió cuenta, Marie! ¡Por eso te pidió la revancha el día de mañana!** **Marie (melancólica):- uhmmmm** **Kai (serio):- trata de tener los ojos abiertos, no te distraigas, concéntrate lo más que puedas y no gastes toda tu energía en tu bit, solo cuando consideres, que ya no está a tu altura.** **Alzó mi cabeza y lo miro de frente, poniendo un rostro confuso.** **Marie (sorprendida):- pensé que estarías enojado conmigo…por no haber ganado y así, estar listos para irnos a…** **Volví a ponerme pensativa. No quería pronunciar las palabras del país donde sería el encuentro.** **Kai (mirada tierna):- aun sigues con tu presentimiento ¿verdad?** **Marie (triste):- si…y no quiero ir haya ¡Tengo miedo!** **Kai (mirada tierna):- Quieras o no, ya está marcado.** **Marie (triste):- Lo sé…** **Agaché mi cabeza y me abracé, temblando de miedo. Kai me mira y se acerca para envolverme en sus brazos.** **Aferrándome a su brazo, muevo mi cabeza para verlo de frente.** **Marie (sonrojada):- Kai…** **Kai (mirada tierna):- Dime…** **Agaché mi cabeza y la coloque en su pecho por la vergüenza que sentía.** **Marie (sonrojada):- Me… ¿me das un beso?** **Kai me mira de forma sarcástica y accede a lo mencionado. Alzando mi barbilla con la yema de sus dedos de la mano derecha, mira mi rostro sorprendido, sonrojado y asustado.** **Kai (mirada tierna):- ¿porque me miras así?** **Marie (nerviosa):- es que…yo…ahm…** **Kai (mirada tierna):- ¿por un simple beso te pones así?** **No dije nada, es que, era la primera vez que pedía algo como esto.** **Kai (mirada tierna):- No imagino cuando…** **No continuó hablando y sonrió de forma sarcástica, como si sus pensamientos le hubiesen dicho algo.** **Marie (confundida):- ¿Qué quieres decir?** **Kai (mirada tierna):- Lo sabrás a su tiempo** **Marie (mirada inocente):- ¿Disculpa? ¡No entiendo!** **Kai (mirada tierna):- Y qué bueno que no lo entiendas, porque sería muy complicado en explicártelo.** **Toca mi mejilla derecha y mi sonrojo es más notable hasta mi cara completa.** **Kai (mirada tierna):- aun eres inocente para comprender esta clase de cosas…un poco más adultas.** **Marie (confundida):- ¿eh?** **Kai besa mis labios de forma tan apasionada y sensual para callarme, he hizo que mis sentidos se revolvieran. Jugaba con mi lengua. El rosar de sus labios con los míos se sentía tan caldo, como un bombón recién hecho para ser degustado por el comensal. No sé cuánto tiempo tardo pero lo sentí una eternidad. ** **Despegándonos un rato del rostro, Kai toca mis labios con la yema de sus dedos de la mano izquierda, recorriendo su interior.** **Kai (mirada tierna):- deberíamos regresar al hotel. Tu hermano y los demás deben de estar preocupados.** **Marie (sonrojada):- Si…** **Kai (mirada tierna):- Y cuando estés preparada… te enseñaré como se hace el amor** **Marie (confundida):- ¿No es lo que estamos haciendo? ** **Kai se ríe y lo niega. Vuelve a besar mis labios y en eso, nuestros beyblades lanzaron un brillo extraño, tratando de conectarnos más. Ambos miramos los bolsillos de nuestra ropa y sonreímos tras entender el significado de ellos.**

Al día siguiente, comenzó la beybatalla en el mismo lugar pero, ahora, Oliver era quien estaba viendo como público de entre las gradas, al igual que todo mi equipo. Las chicas de Enrique, se habían ido.

Marie (sonriendo):- Recuerda que la batalla anterior, yo te dejé ganar. Hoy conocerás mi verdadero poder.

Enrique (sonriendo):- ¿Cuando me dejes de humillar, al fin dejarás de molestarme?

Marie (confundida):- ¿Yo? ¿Humillarte? Tú empezaste primero atacando a los demás...

Marie (furiosa):- ¡Y LUEGO ME ATACASTE DIRECTO!

Enrique (tono burlón):- "Mi scusi, Bella signorina**"**

Marie (mal humor):- Eso no tiene perdón.

La batalla comenzó posterior al "Let It Rip". El chico rubio volvió hacer lo mismo que el día anterior. Misma jugada, misma destrucción innecesaria del Beyestadio. Estaba cruzada de brazos, toda mal humorada con mi beyblade girando.

Marie (pensando):- Y volvemos al mismo cuento…

Por desgracia, todo se salió de control después de aquel acto. Las exigencias y amenazas de Enrique hacia su bestia bit, posterior a su salida del blade, hizo que ésta se revelara ante su dueño. Canalizando odio, ya no soportaba las órdenes y violencia que Enrique le daba, así que éste, decide atacar a su dueño directamente. Oliver, asustado, quería ayudarlo, estaba por saltar de las gradas para intervenir, pero Enrique se lo negó ¡Era su culpa y tenía que remediarlo!

Marie (preocupada).- ¡ENRIQUE!

Enrique se hacía para atrás protegiéndose con su escudo y espada. La espada la movía de un lado a otro pero pese a que le hablaba, Anfilion no le hacía caso. Mi equipo también se sorprendió cuando su Bestia bit se reveló. Me preocupe mucho por él. Enrique cayó de sentón, aventando su escudo y espada fuera de lugar. Comenzó a moverse hacia atrás para que su bestia bit no lo mordiera. Me asusté pero comprendí que, yo no quería ser igual que él como lo hizo en la batalla anterior. Juntando ambas manos, las coloque en mi boca y comencé a llorar.

Marie (grita):- ¡DRAITAN! ¡PROTÉGELO! ¡POR FAVOOOOOOOOOOR!

Mi bestia bit hizo caso. Enrique no comprendía lo que sucedía. Mi bestia bit lo estaba protegiendo. ¿Cómo esas mandíbulas tan poderosas no lograron penetrar la coraza fuerte de mi Draitan nuevamente? Al contrario, otra vez, Anfilion se estaba dañando. Saliendo del lugar, corrí para ayudar a Enrique. Me hinque a lado de él. Lo toqué de sus hombros

Marie (llorando):- ¡Enrique! ¡¿Estás bien?! ¡snif!

Enrique voltea a verme todo confundido, aún con su rostro asustado.

Enrique (confundido):- Marie...yo...Draitan...ah...sí, estoy bien.

Marie (llorando):- ¡Snif! Me alegro.

Lo abracé y continué llorando en su hombro, mi llanto no cesaba. Cuando sucedió aquello, sentí como si estuviera a punto de perder a un ser querido. Me dolía. No quería que pasara. Enrique se sorprendió y quedó confundido. Se sonroja del rostro pero, me sonrió y comprendió muchas cosas. Mi llanto paró. Me separé de él para secarme mis lágrimas.

Enrique (mirada tierna):- Marie, estoy bien… Gracias…

Lo miro a los ojos con ese mirar cristalizado, Enrique pone su mano en mi cabeza y la acaricia de forma tierna. Me trataba… como si fuera su hermanita, la más pequeña e indefensa de todas. Posterior al acto me sonríe. Lo miro de frente.

Marie (triste):-Snif, snif… Enrique...si tratas a tu bestia bit con crueldad, es obvio que se revelará… snif, ésto sólo ha sido una advertencia...

Enrique tuvo un mal presentimiento.

Marie (triste):- Perdóname por lo que voy hacer.

Enrique (sorprendido):- ¿Marie?

Marie (viendo a su bestia bit):- ¡DRAITAN! ¡ÁCIDO VAPORIZADOR!

Enrique vió cómo mi bestia bit lanzaba aquel ácido por la boca, provocándole quemaduras corrosivas y se derretía poco a poco, su bestia bit gritaba del dolor hasta que el beyblade quedó hecho pedazos.

Enrique (impactado):- Marie...

Marie (triste):- Por esa razón te dejé ganar la batalla anterior...éste poder era el que iba a usar desde un principio, solo que dejé que hicieras tu espectáculo.

Max (feliz):- SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! ¡VIVA MI HERMANA!

Tyson (sonriendo):- ¡Fue genial! ¡Marie ganó!

Fuera del coliseo, mi equipo se acercó y me felicitaron por haber ganado la batalla, incluso en haber salvado la vida de Enrique. Era un gran día para el equipo Bladebreakers, ya que era la primera chica que le ganaba a un chico campeón Europeo.

Oliver y Enrique nos miraban de lejos, igual, fuera de aquel edificio.

Oliver (sorprendido):- ¡Ésa niña es muy poderosa! ¡Logra domar muy bien a su bestia bit!

Enrique (sorprendido):- No entiendo como ésa carita linda y angelical, logra ocultar una bestia bit fuerte y poderosa.

Oliver (mirándolo de mal humor):- No esperes que llore por tí.

Enrique (sonriendo sarcástica):- Ahora todo tiene sentido...

Oliver (sonriendo):- Si, sabemos el por qué le llamó su atención.

Ambos voltearon a verse, como si sus miradas notaran el atrevimiento que realizarían.

Oliver (mirada pilla):- Bien, creo que es hora…

(CONTINUARÁ…)


	8. Chapter 8

Ambos chicos se nos acercaron, platicaron con nosotros un rato y, nuestro siguiente oponente, sería Robert, el chico alemán que conocimos en el barco. Tyson no olvidaba ése nombre. Incluso, tuvo un presentimiento en que nuevamente se lo volvería a encontrar.

La noche había caído, así que fuimos con Oliver y Enrique a la casa de Robert pero en su avioneta privada. Subimos al transporte y, nos fuimos para aquel lugar. Había transcurrido algo de tiempo cuando una ligera turbulencia hizo que la avioneta se moviera bruscamente. En efecto, había una tormenta eléctrica muy fuerte que la lluvia te impedía la visibilidad. Kenny no le gustaban las alturas que comenzó a sentirse muy mal y se estaba alterando.

Tyson (enojado):- ¡Ésto es el colmo! ¡Llámenme loco pero viajar en avioneta durante una tormenta eléctrica, no es sano!

Oliver (sonriendo).- Tranquilízate "Jefe", estaremos ahí en 5 minutos. Así que relájate y disfruta del paseo.

Las palabras que le dijo Oliver a Kenny hicieron alterarlo más. Trataba de tranquilizarlo, porque si estaba muy nervioso y hasta gritos de horror daba.

Marie (preocupada):- Kenny, aguanta un poquito, ya mero llegamos.

Kenny (gritando):-¡AAAAAAAAAAH! ¡Bájenme de ésta cosa! ¡Mi estómago no soporta más esto!

Marie (preocupada):- ¡Kenny!

"El Jefe" me abrazó inesperadamente, aferrándose a mis ropas, yo igual lo abracé y acariciaba su cabeza para tranquilizarlo. Enrique volteo a verlo y, al verme nuevamente, consolando a mi integrante del equipo, me sonríe de forma tierna.

Enrique (sonriendo):- Relájate Jefe, porque de algo estoy seguro, cuando aterricemos, Robert cuidará de tí y de Marie muy bien. Pero cuidará más de Marie que de tí.

Marie (confundida):- Perdón, ¿Cómo dices?

Enrique (guiñándome el ojo):- Creo que les caerá muy bien Robert cuando lleguemos haya. Es un gran beyluchador y le agradan las chicas que juegan beyblades.

Marie (confundida):- Espero...

Max (sorprendido):- ¡Cielos! Miren ése castillo, tiene un aspecto tenebroso.

Oliver (sonriendo):- Ésa es la mansión de la familia de Robert, ésta, ha pertenecido a muchas generaciones de la familia Jürgens.

Llegado a la mansión Jürgens, su mayordomo nos esperaba en la azotea de su casa para que la avioneta se estacionara. Su chofer lo hizo bastante bien. Nos dio la cálida bienvenida y entramos al lugar bajando por unas escaleras. Algo mojados por la lluvia. Su mayordomo, nos entrega toallas para secarnos bien cuando llegamos a la estancia.

Mayordomo (reverencia):- Es una sorpresa que hayan venido hasta aquí y sobre todo con éste terrible clima, joven Oliver y joven Enrique.

Oliver (sonriendo):- No te preocupes. ¡Robert sabría que vendríamos! ¡Llamé y le dije que traigo a alguien que debe conocer!

El mayordomo se incorporó a su postura normal y nos miró. Tyson sonrió y lo saludo moviendo su mano de un lado a otro, a lo que el mayordomo respondió.

Mayordomo (molesto):- Lo siento, pero no necesitamos ayuda en la cocina

Tyson se cayó y el equipo comenzó a reírse.

Oliver (disgusto):- Ellos no vienen a buscar trabajo...

Enrique (sonriendo):- Vienen aquí porque son unos excelentes beyluchadores.

El mayordomo se disculpó con nosotros y nos lleva a una sala de espera. Nosotros quedamos confundidos, pensábamos que aquella sala a donde nos habían conducido era el lugar adecuado para esperarlo, pero veo que nos equivocamos.

Oliver me saca de mi equipo, tomándome del brazo y me lleva para otro lado.

Marie (confundida):- ¿Oliver?

Max (confundido):- ¿Marie, a dónde vas?

Tyson (molesto):- ¿Oigan, a dónde se la llevan?

Marie (confundida):- …

Oliver (sonriendo):- ¡Ah! ¡Disculpa! A ella la llevaré a la sala de espera de mujeres. Robert separó las salas para sus invitados, para atenderlos adecuadamente. No se preocupen, estará bien.

Enrique (sonriendo):- ¡Sí! ¡Sólo tranquiliza a tu líder para que no piense que te vamos a raptar o algo así por el estilo!

Guiñándome el ojo Enrique, por las últimas palabras que dijo, hizo que me riera un poco, pero Kai tuvo un mal y ligero presentimiento.

Kai (serio):- ¡No deberías alejarte de nosotros! ¡Estás en casa ajena! ¡No conoces el lugar!

Tyson (mal humor):- Lo dices por que no quieres despegarte de ella ¿no es así? Desde que andas con ella, te has vuelto muy empalagoso.

Kai (mal humor):- ¡Tyson!

Miré a Kai sorprendida, pero luego lo miro de forma de tierna, ya que comprendía su preocupación.

Marie (Sonríe tiernamente):- Kai, Max, chicos... ¡No se preocupen! ¡Estaré bien!

Así que Oliver me lleva para otro lado, mientras Enrique, lleva a mi equipo a dicha sala, donde el mayordomo les sirve te para degustar mientras ellos esperaban.

Caminando un largo pasillo con muchas puertas, parecía que no tenía fin. La casa de Robert parecía un laberinto que difícilmente no sabrías como salir de ahí. Era una casa muy grande. Oliver entabló una plática conmigo pero lo hacía de una forma extraña. No comprendía a qué se refería. Me sentía incomoda, ya que hablaba como si ya me conociera de siglos.

Oliver (sonriendo):- ¿Sabes? desde que Enrique peleó contigo la 1° vez, me había informado que algo en su mente le inquietaba…

Marie (distraída):- ¿Disculpa?

Oliver (sonriendo):- Él me dijo que se trataba de tu equipo, ya que todos ustedes tiene esa idea de que nunca deben dejarse derrotar y nunca perder una pelea. Beybatallar con el espíritu de lucha…

Marie (melancólica):- Gracias...

Oliver (sonriendo):- Por favor, Marie, ¿no lo entiendes? ¡Muchos beyluchadores nos han retado! pero creo que aun, hay algunos que no han captado el mensaje. Enrique, quería que te fueras con todo tu equipo lejos de él, ya que en verdad, no quería pelear con Tyson.

Marie (mirándolo):-Si, lo supe por la forma en que nos trató cuando lo vimos por primera vez. Nos lo dijo...

Oliver (sonriendo):- Los latosos de tu equipo de seguro dirán, que somos unos beyluchadores anticuados, pero tal vez tengan razón. Veo que tú eres la única beyluchadora que tiene el control total de su bestia bit.

Mire para otro lado toda melancólica. De pronto tuve una sensación extraña, un presentimiento de que algo malo pasaría. Me sentía incomoda por como Oliver platicaba conmigo. No respondí a lo último que me dijo.

Oliver (sonriéndome): - Marie, también a Enrique le preocupó algo más... que tú eras una beyluchadora distinta, muy diferente a los demás beyluchadores con los que se ha topado. Incluso cuando peleó, contigo sintió miedo, era una sensación extraña.

Marie (seria):- Por algo lo dejé ganar en el primer encuentro que tuvimos...

Oliver (confundido):- ¿eh?

Marie (melancólica):-...

Oliver (sonriendo):- Vaya, eres una chica de pocas palabras. No te dejas abrir con cualquiera.

Marie (melancólica):- Lo sé...

Oliver me sonrió y sin darme cuenta, habíamos llegado a una habitación.

Oliver (sonriendo):- Bien, te sorprenderás cuando veas lo que hay detrás de ésta puerta.

Marie (confundida):- ¿Perdón?

Oliver (sonriendo):- jaja, eres muy graciosa. Te distraes fácilmente.

Me confundí más y, cuando abrió la puerta, ví a Robert jugado ajedrez con otro chico. Me sorprendí al instante.

Marie (pensando):- ¡Robert!

Robert (sonrisa sarcástica):- ¡Jacke Mate!

J (enojado):- ¡Argh! ¡Ya me harté! ¡Son 7 partidas y yo no he ganado ninguna!

Poniendo una sonrisa sarcástica, Robert se cruza de brazos y se coloca correctamente en el respaldo de la silla.

Robert (sonrisa sarcástica):- ¡Lo sé! ¡Es una lástima…!

J (enojado):- ¡Arghhhhhhhhhhh!

Oliver:- ¡Ah-Ehm! Perdón la interrupción Robert, pero, tenía que traer a tu damisela en peligro.

Marie (confundida):- ¿Disculpa?

Voltee a ver a Oliver toda sorprendida y confundida. Robert voltea a vernos y, fue la primera vez que noté sus ojos muy iluminados. Se paró y se acercó ante nosotros. Saludó a Oliver bien, pero ante mí, me volvió hacer lo mismo cuando lo ví aquella vez en el barco: Se hincó como cual príncipe ve a su princesa de sus amores, agarrándome mi mano izquierda, extendiéndola, besando el dorso de ésta de una forma caballerosa y educada. Pese aquel saludo, no me soltaba mi mano. Oliver cerró la puerta.

Robert (sonriendo):- Buenas noches, señorita Marie, me alegro que haya llegado con bien a mi majestuosa casa.

Marie (nerviosa).- ¡Ehhh! ¡Bue-Buenas noches, Robert! Ehmmmmm... ¿Cómo has estado?

J (mal humor):- ¡Ah! ¡Genial! Otra chica que cautiva la atención de Robert. Dime, ¿cuánto dinero tienes? ¿Cuantos mayordomos, jardines y cuartos tiene tu mansión? ¿Cuántos terrenos tienes?

Marie (nerviosa):- Ahmm... bueno...es que...yo...no...Eh...

Oliver (sonriendo):- Ya Johnny, deja de ponerla nerviosa…

Marie (nerviosa):- ¡Encantada! ¡Soy Marie!

Johnny (molesto):- ¡Si niña! ¡Ya te conozco! ¡No quiero que te presentes conmigo!

Marie (nerviosa/preocupada):- Pero, yo...

Johnny (mal humor):- ¡Ya cállate! ¿Si?

Robert se paró para verme al rostro y cautivarlo con mi belleza pero, al ver mi expresión de tristeza por aquella respuesta golpeada que me dio Johnny, volteó a verlo, un tanto molesto.

Robert (molesto):- ¡Déjalo Marie! ¡No le hagas caso! ¡Él no sabe cómo tratar a una Dama!

Johnny (enojado):- ¡Argh! ¡Hagan lo que quieran!

Cruzándose de brazos, voltea para otro lado aún molesto y malhumorado.

Oliver (sonriendo):- No te sientas mal, Marie. Johnny siempre tiene ése carácter. No es tu culpa.

Robert (sonriendo tiernamente):- ¿Dígame, que la trae por aquí?

Él intentó tocar mi rostro con su mano libre, noté su reacción, me asusté que, le dí un manotazo y le quité mi mano que tenía agarrada, rápidamente. Colocando ambas manos a la altura de mi pecho, camine para atrás lentamente.

Marie (nerviosa):- Quiero ver a mi equipo... ¡AHORA!

Oliver (confundido):- ¡Marie, tranquila! Robert no te hará daño.

Oliver me agarra de mi brazo derecho y me lleva a sentar en un sillón que había en ése lugar. No lo niego, tiene buenos gustos para los muebles lujosos. Forcejeaba para que me dejara libre pero no me dejaba.

Marie (preocupada):- Oliver, por favor…

Oliver (sonriendo):- Siéntete como en tu casa. ¡Tranquiiiiiiiiiila! Yo le informaré a tu equipo que estás bien para que no se asusten.

Marie (preocupada/triste):- Pero, yo los quiero ver ya.

Johnny (ml humor):- ¡Argh! de seguro es eso de nuevo. ¡Yo me largo de aquí!

Marie (confundida):-...

Oliver (sonriendo):- ¡No te preocupes, pero primero relájate! ¿Está bien?

Los miré de una forma confusa. No entendía lo que sucedía. Así que se retiraron del lugar y me dejaron sola con Robert... A puerta cerrada y con llave, por que logré oírlo. Robert se acercó ante mí, se hincó y me tomó nuevamente de las manos para luego besarlas, ya que había notado que estaba muy intranquila y nerviosa. No sabía qué hacer. Comenzó a tocar mi rostro.

Robert (mirada dulce):- ¡Te noto nerviosa! ¿A qué le tienes miedo? Puedes confiar en mí.

Marie (pensando):- Ésas palabras...

Lo que Robert me dijo, hicieron que recordara a Kai al instante. Comenzó a tocar mis labios con la yema de sus dedos de una forma muy extraña.

Marie (sonrojada):- Deja de hacerlo...por favor...

Me paré del sillón, caminé pocos pasos lejos del mueble hasta que él me agarró de la mano para detenerme. No voltee y miré triste hacia el suelo.

Robert (mirada tierna):- Aun me debes un acompañamiento de la fiesta de gala, en la cubierta de primera…

Volteándome para verlo de frente, me toma de la cintura para acercarme a su pecho, coloca mi mano en su hombro y con la otra, toma mi mano.

Robert (tono seductor):- ¿Quieres bailar conmigo para practicar?

Marie (sentida):- No… no me gusta eso….

Robert (sonriendo tiernamente):- ¿Entonces qué es lo que te gusta?

No dije nada, mi mente aún seguía con Kai. Robert me lleva a sus brazos para abrazarme afectivamente. Mi cuerpo no responde, aún tenía mirada triste. No dije nada. Mi rostro cabizbajo era notorio.

Robert (mirada tierna):- Tranquila, ya estás conmigo…

Marie (triste):- Yo no quiero…

Me separé un poco de él para dirigirme a la puerta de salida pero Robert me llevó hacia la pared para acorralarme en éste.

Marie (confundida):- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

No me dijo nada, solo me miró de una forma muy dulce y afectiva, muy tierna, que no entendía lo que sucedía. Su mirada algo tenía que comenzaba a Hipnotizarme. Volvió a tocar mis labios con la yema de sus dedos.

Robert (mirada tierna):- No me imagino esos cálidos labios estando sobre los míos…

Marie (sonrojada):- ¿Qué?

Robert (enamorado):- ❤ ¡Ya sabes que aquí estoy! ¡Puedes confiar en mí y contarme lo que gustes! ¡Yo seré una tumba con tus secretos! ❤

Me sonroje un poco más de lo que estaba, mis ojos se cristalizaban poco a poco, pero a ése muchacho opulento se enamoró más de las reacciones que hacia: Tímida, miedosa…algo "indefensa", como si él tuviera el control absoluto de mí.

Marie (sonrojada):- Yo…es que…eh… lo siento…

Me puso una mirada tierna y me sonríe. Acariciando mi cabello, lo coloca en la parte de atrás de mi oreja. Suspiró enamoradamente.

Robert (enamorado):- ❤ No te preocupes, todos somos diferentes… Y como te expreses como gustes, yo te entiendo, Marie.❤

Lo miro de una forma comprensiva y tierna. Me estaba hinoptizando sus bellas palabras que salian de su boca. Suspiré de forma diferente. No hablé.

Marie (Pensando):- Pensé que no lo haría...

(CONTINUARÁ...)


	9. Chapter 9

****NOTA: ÉSTA PARTE, CONTIENE ESCENA EROTICA, ES BAJO TU RESPONSABILIDAD SI LA QUIERES LEER. SI NO QUIERES ESPERA LA SIGUIENTE PARTE. POR FAVOR, RESPETA MI DECIDIÓN EN REALIZAR ESTA HISTORIA A MI MANERA. GRACIAS POR SU ATENCIÓN.****

Pensando que me había enamorado de él, por la forma en la que me había comportado, puso uno de sus dedos para alzar la barbilla de mi rostro, se acercó lentamente y me besó en los labios dulcemente. Me sorprendí que al instante me separé de él, pero, me retuvo ambas manos con la otra que tenía libre. Volvió a besarme y La forma en la que lo hacía, era muy satisfactoria, algo agresivo pero satisfactorio. Me estaba dejando llevar.

Mi corazón se estaba alterando. Tuve como un remolino de emociones en mi interior. Después del beso prosiguió con mi cuello del lado derecho, lo hacía de una forma sensual. Luego, me quitó su mano de mi barbilla para luego tocar mi busto. Brinqué al sentir aquella sensación que comencé a resbalarme con él en la pared. Yo estaba sentada, él, hincado. Comenzaba a gemir pese al beso que me daba. Robert separó mis piernas para que nuestros pechos estuvieran juntos. Hizo sonrojarme un poco más.

Marie (entre besos):- Robert...amg,amg,amg...Detente...

Mi respiración se hacía extraña. Comenzó a desabrochar mi suéter y me lo quitó dejando sólo mi vestido. Desabrochó un poco éste para que se viera una parte de mi busto desnudo, pero no me lo quitó completo. Sentí una extraña sensación recorriendo todo mi cuerpo que no comprendía lo que le pasaba. Cerré mis ojos y apreté fuerte mis párpados.

Robert (mirada seductora):- ¿Quieres que siga?

Marie (sonrojada):- Ro...bert...amg,amg,amg… ungh! Me duele y...siento raro

Robert me sonrió tiernamente y entendió a lo que me refería. Alzó mi vestido. Yo estaba tan excitada que no me dí cuenta de la acción que hizo. Notó que en mi zona intima estaba mojada, así que se le hizo fácil romper mis medias, hacer a un lado mis pantaletas y estimular mi zona íntima con sus dedos. Me asusté muchísimo.

Marie (Sonrojada/Sorprendida):- ¡ROBERT! ¡AAAH! ¡QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO! ¡AMG!

Robert (mirada seductora):-¡Vaya! Veo que te excitas fácilmente. Eso me agrada en una chica como tú.

Marie (sonrojada/apenada):- ¡Robert! ¡Detente! ¡TENGO MIEDO!

La forma en que estimulaba mi zona íntima con sus dedos, era muy satisfactorio, pero aún tenia miedo.

Marie (sonrojada):- Robert...no aguanto... ¡UNGH!

Robert (mirada tierna):- Y eso que solo es con mi dedo, no me imagino cuando te...introduzca lo demás...

Marie (Sonrojada):- No...amg,amg...no entiendo a qué te refieres

Robert (mirada tierna):- ¡Vaya! ¡Aún eres una chica inocente! Entonces debo prepararte para este momento. Así que digamos... que te llevaré a la primera etapa.

Comenzó a tocar un poco arriba de donde me complacía. Volví a sentirme en las nubes que gemí más fuerte. Me mordía los labios y comenzaba a tener vistas perdidas. Él miraba todas mis reacciones que tenía, le agradaban. Sin pensarlo, me soltó de las manos y comencé a tocar su pecho. Empezaba a bajarle el cierre de su ropa para tocar su pecho desnudo.

Robert (mirada seductora):- ¿Te gusta ir rápido?

Lo agarré de sus hombros con ambas manos y comencé a besar su cuello inconscientemente.

Robert (mirada seductora):- ¿Quieres hacerlo aquí o en mi cuarto?

Marie (excitada):- Robert...amg,amg,amg, ¡Robert! ¡AAAAAAAAAAH! ¡ROBERT!

Robert (sonrisa satisfactoria):- Me gustas cuando te excitas.

Marie (excitada):- Robert...me duele...y no sé por qué, amg,amg,amg,amg

Robert (enamorado):- Eso pasa por que te sientes atraía por mí.

Su voz estaba hipnotizándome. Quería más de él. Quería probarlo, sentirlo, quería sentirme mujer. Le rogaba a Robert que me diera más de lo que me estaba dando, pero él me lo negaba porque quería que pasara la primera etapa bien.

Sólo con esa simple estimulación, logré llegar al éxtasis, gemí más fuerte de lo normal haciendo que se escuchara un eco en aquella habitación. Mi rostro se tornó muy rojo como jitomate. Mi vista se tornó perdida y sacaba un poco de saliva de la comisura de mi boca. Me sentí muy mojada. Robert me sonrió y me volvió a besar en los labios.

Robert (sonrisa satisfactoria):- Si te quedas aquí conmigo, puedo darte todo lo que me pidas…

Él se acercó y me habló al oído en voz baja, que él me puede hacerme sentir mejor y que pasé satisfactoriamente la primera etapa con él. Me miró nuevamente de frente y a los ojos

Robert (sonrisa satisfactoria): Y bien. ¿Qué dices, Marie?

Lo miré a los ojos muy cansada, estaba sudando y jadeando fuertemente. Caí en su pecho desnudo y me quedé dormida al instante. Él me sonrió y me vistió bien. Me quitó mis medias rotas y, cargándome entre sus brazos, me llevó a una de sus habitaciones adjuntas. Me dejó acostada sobre la cama, besó mis labios, jugó un rato con mi cabello y se retiró del lugar para que descansara un rato. Me cerró la puerta de aquella habitación y llamó a su mayordomo para que hiciera pasar a mi equipo ahora, pero, en otra sala lujosa, alejada de la otra y tomaran asiento.

Oliver le explicó a Robert, enfrente de mi equipo todo lo que pasó para que finalmente pudiera llegar Tyson con él.

Robert (confundido):- ¡Haber! ¡Déjame entender esto muy bien Oliver! cuando dijiste que venias a casa con algunos amigos... ¿Estabas hablando de ellos, no es cierto?

Tyson (enojado):- ¿sabes cuantos problemas nos hemos metido para llegar aquí?

Robert (molesto):- Lo siento pero ya debes de retirarte. ¡No tengo ninguna intención de Beybatallar contigo!

Tyson (sorprendido):- ¡¿QUE?!

Robert manda a llamar a su mayordomo para que sacara a mi equipo de su casa.

Tyson (enojado):- ¡NO ME VOY DE AQUÍ HASTA QUE ACEPTES MI DUELO!

Jhonny, acostado en un sillón a lo lejos, con sus manos detrás de la cabeza y cruzado de pies, comienza a reírse fuertemente.

Jhonny (sonrisa sarcástica):- Já, te dije que Oliver se estaba burlando de tí, Robert. Quizás lo vio luchar y pensó que era el mejor del mundo, pero en lo personal, nunca aprecio la opinión de Oliver. ¡Disculpa si perdiste el tiempo!

Tyson (molesto):-¡No puedo creerlo!

Oliver (sonriendo):- ¡Porque no explicas lo que quieres decir!

Enrique (sonriendo):- ¡No te preocupes! ¡Jhonny es el rey del sarcasmo!

Kenny (pensando):-¿Qué está pasando? ¡Pensé que estos beyluchadores eran competitivos!

Mayordomo:- ¿Me llamó, joven Robert?

Robert (serio):- ¡Por favor! ¡Llévate a los invitados y muéstrales la puerta de salida! ¡No los quiero ver aquí!

Max (sorprendido):- ¡Espera! ¡No podemos irnos sin mi hermana!

Robert voltea a verlos un tanto molesto.

Robert (serio):- ¡Ella está bien! ¡Llegó cansada del viaje que se quedó dormida en una de mis habitaciones! ¡Cuando despierte, la mandaré con ustedes en mi Jet Privado! ¡Pero por ahora yo quiero que ustedes se vayan!

Kai, aún cruzado de brazos y recargado sobre la pared, se sorprendió pero luego entre cerró sus ojos ya que no creyó en las palabras de Robert. Algo tramaba hacia mí.

Tyson (molesto):- ¡Ah! Entonces les das preferencia a las chicas que a nosotros, ¿verdad?

Ray (sorprendido):- ¡Tyson!

Tyson (molesto):- ¡Yo no he venido aquí para nada! ¡Pudiste haberme ganado una vez, pero eso fue hace tiempo!

Robert (molesto):- ¡Vete de aquí! ¡Tú no estás a mi altura!

Robert separa de su asiento y se aleja de Tyson para no seguirlo escuchando.

Tyson (furioso):- Entonces si no estoy a tu altura, cuando Marie despierte ¡Ella lo estará! Te va a dar la peor beybatalla de tu vida y cuando ella te gane, te arrepentirás de haberla conocido y de haber nacido ¡Ella te hará sufrir y yo me reiré en tu cara cuando vea tu derrota!

Mi equipo se sorprendió, ya que era la 1° vez que Tyson hablaba de esa forma. Robert se detuvo después de abrir la puerta. Volteó a verlo todo molesto y, sin pensarlo, aceptó la batalla.

Habían transcurrido pocas horas, desperté y ví varios obsequios de parte de Robert en ésa habitación. A la hora de sentarme en la cama, sentí raro que, al alzarme el vestido noté que no tenía medias. Sonrojada, voltee para otro lado un poco asqueada. Al darme cuenta, él me había dejado unas nuevas y del mismo color. Apenada, me las tuve que cambiar.

Parándome de la cama y saliendo del cuarto me dediqué a buscar a mi equipo. Visité cuanto cuarto había en su casa. Vaya, era muy hermosa: cuarto de baile, cuarto de música, Sala de juegos y cine, sala de vestidores, cuarto de estudio, cuarto para hacer ejercicio...uf! No acabaría. Me cansé de tanto buscar que ya me estaba dando por vencida hasta que logré escuchar sonidos de beyblades peleando, un poco alejados de donde yo me encontraba. Decidí seguir el sonido pero conforme avanzaba, hacía una calor horrible, parecía un infierno. No sé qué sucedía pero cuando llegue a esa habitación y entré, recorrí un enorme pasillo lleno de armaduras de caballeros antiguos. Hasta el fondo de dicho pasillo escuché las voces de mis amigos, eso me hizo ponerme muy feliz, más cuando escuché la voz de Kai que, corrí para llegar rápido. Por desgracia, cuando llegué al final, ví que Dranzer se desvanecía en el aire, su beyblade perdió estabilidad y el beyblade de Jhonny se impulsa para golpearlo y sacarlo del plato. Jhonny ganó la batalla.

Enrique (serio):- ¡El Dranzer de Kai es historia! ¡Tú eres el ganador, Jhonny!

Max y Ray (sorprendidos):- ¡OH NO!

Mi rostro se tornó confundido y sorprendido, no sabía cómo reaccionar. Sentí, como si yo hubiera perdido…

Kenny (sorprendido):- Ahora no sé cómo sentirme

Tyson (comprensivo):- Oye Kai...No importa…

El rostro de Kai estaba paralizado, no comprendía cómo pudo haber perdido aquella batalla. Me sorprendí cuando ví el final.

Jhonny (molesto):- Bueno Kai, ya con esto, todo ha terminado, pero luchaste con valentía y por eso te respeto. Sin embargo, esto no es un juego de valentía sino de inteligencia, también de fortaleza... ¡Y VEO QUE NO LA TIENES!

Jhony se retira del lugar de una forma orgullosa y presumida. Mi sed de venganza había aumentado y no iba a tener piedad para derrotarlo. Lo retuve antes de que saliera del beyestadio y saqué mi beyblade para pelear. Mi equipo volteo a verme y se puso feliz tras haberme encontrado.

Todos (felices):- ¡Marie!

Marie (furiosa):- ¡MALDITO DEGENERADO! ¡ESTO QUE LE HICISTE A KAI NO TIENE PERDÓN! ¡QUIERO UNA REVANCHA AHORA! ¡Y CONTIGO!

Jhonny (tono burlón):- ¡Oh! ¡Pero si es la ramerita de Robert!

Max (pensando/sorprendido):- ¿Ramera?

Marie (enojada):- ¡No me llames así! ¡Estúpido!

Jhonny (sonrisa sarcástica):- ¡Lárgate asquerosa! Tu novio perdió. Acepta la derrota, niña tonta.

Jhonny me empuja de manera salvaje para que me hiciera aún lado. No hizo caso a mi petición. Robert lo miró como es que se marchaba, el equipo de Robert decide seguirlo, y a lo lejos pudimos oír al mayordomo informarle si pasaría la noche en la casa del joven Robert a lo que él responde negativamente y pide que le traigan su carro. Mi equipo no se movió del lugar donde se llevó acabo del duelo. Kai tenía a su Dranzer en las manos, en verdad estaba muy enfadado. Me acerqué para tocarle su mano donde sostenía a su blade.

Marie (preocupada):- ¿Kai?

Ni siquiera me miró, solo observaba el beyblade de manera odiosa.

Tyson (serio):- Kai, tranquilízate, sabemos que hiciste todo lo posible.

Kenny (triste):- ¡En parte es mi culpa! ¡Debí haber hecho la investigación!

Ray (molesto):- ¡No es culpa de nadie! ¡Él nos demostró que no somos los mejores en el mundo y que tenemos... trabajo que hacer!

Max (molesto):- ¡Tienes toda la razón, Ray! ¡Les daremos una lección!

Saliendo de su sala donde nos encontrábamos, Robert nos invitó a pasar una sola noche en su casa, así que nos dio un cuarto con 4 camas.

Tyson (sonriendo):- Gracias, sabía que tenías buen corazón.

Robert (molesto):- ¡No lo hago por ustedes!

Mi equipo quedó confundido. Se retira y en ese momento, cruzamos miradas, me sonríe de forma tierna y yo me avergoncé, agachando la cabeza tristemente, aferrándome al brazo de Kai. Mi Hiwatari… tampoco me miró cuando hice aquel acto.

Max me llamó a solas y se puso a platicar un rato conmigo.

Max (confundido):- ¿Marie, a donde te llevó Oliver? Me tenías asustado. Te tardaste mucho.

Marie (molesta):- El muy engreído me llevó con Robert a una habitación privada, dejándome con él a solas… ¡Y JHONNY…! ¡ESE TIPO…!

Max (pensando):- ¿A solas?

Me sorprendí a instante y me quedé cayada por unos segundos, volteando para otro lado. Se me salió si querer, por ser bondadosa en sentimientos.

Max (dudoso):- Entonces… ¿por eso Jhonny te llamó ramera?

Miles de recuerdos fluyeron en mi memoria. Me sonrojé que, lo disimulé. No quería preocupar a Max. Sé que estoy haciendo algo malo pero...No quería decirlo y, enserio…Me sentí muy mal, como si yo tuviese la culpa de lo sucedido con Robert.

Marie (indiferente):- De seguro me confundió con otra... No sé. Está mal ese muchacho. Siempre se inventa cosas extrañas.

Max (pensando):- ¡Me está mintiendo!

Max (dudoso):-Marie, dime la verdad. No le diré nada a Kai. ¿En serio no te pasó nada?

Marie (sonrisa fingida):- No te preocupes, estoy bien. No te alteres. No pasó nada…

Max (dudoso):- ¡Está bien!

Durante la madrugada, mi equipo no podía conciliar el sueño. Cada uno estaba dormido en su respectiva cama, a excepción de Kenny que se durmió con Tyson y yo me dormí con Kai, digamos que Max me lo permitió.

Kenny (voz baja):- ¿Tyson, estás despierto?

Tyson (mirando hacia el techo): No puedo dormir

Max (mirando hacia la ventana):- Yo tampoco... deberíamos hacer algo

Desperté por el ruido que hicieron los chicos. Noté que Kai estaba de lado dando la espalda hacia nuestro equipo, observaba su beyblade.

Ray (sonriendo):- ¡Ya sé! ¡Deberíamos retar a esos chicos!

Max, Tyson y Kenny (sorprendidos):- ¿Qué?

Ray y los demás se paran de sus respectivas camas.

Ray (sonriendo):- Los desafiaremos como equipo, así podríamos probar nuestro valor contra todos ellos

Max (sonriendo):- ¡Siiiiiiiiiiiii! ¡Cuenten conmigo! ¡Los Bladebreakers son lo mejor!

Tyson (sonriendo):- Así se habla, amigo. Cuenten conmigo también ¡Les daremos una beybatalla que nunca olvidarán!

Todos voltean a ver a Kai quien, ellos pensaron, que aún se encontraba dormido. Juntaron sus manos para sellar la promesa, al igual que "El Jefe".

Kenny (sonriendo):- ¡Oh Esta bien! vengaremos la derrota de Kai juntos como uno

Mi equipo platicaba en la oscuridad. Me volteé del lado para ver de frente a Kai, con ternura, le sonreí. Él me miró y se puso de mal humor. Le toqué su mano izquierda donde tenía sujeto su beyblade.

Marie (voz baja):- Deberías estar agradecido por tener un equipo como nosotros, Kai

Kai (molesto):- Seguro…

Sonreí y me acerqué a su pecho para acomodarme y dormirme. Aún seguía de mal humor pero pese a eso, me abrazó como un cumplido. Esa noche, todos dormimos bien y tranquilos. A la mañana siguiente, Max me despertaba.

Max (sonriendo):- Marie, ya levántate

Marie (entre dormida):- ¿Eh?... ¿Pues qué hora son?

Ray (serio):- Es tarde… al menos te despertaste más rápido que Tyson.

Todos voltearon a verlo y aún seguía roncando. Kai se encontraba a lo lejos, cruzado de brazos, parado, recargado sobre la pared, casi cerca de la ventana, con los ojos cerrados.

Kai (serio):- Les dije que mejor lo mojaran con un balde de agua fría.

En ése momento, fuimos interrumpidos por el mayordomo de Robert, quien, tocando la puerta, pide autorización para entrar.

Kai (serio):- ¡Adelante!

Mayordomo:- ¡Buenos días, jóvenes! Le traigo el desayuno…

Tyson (entre dormido):- mmm…Me huele a…

El mayordomo entra al cuarto con una charola de oro puro, adornada con preciosas perlas y rubíes. En su contenido estaba el desayuno preparado con una bajilla muy fina y elegante y, de adorno, una rosa fresca y hermosa, recién cortada, con una carta a lado. Tyson, al oler la comida, despierta rápidamente y, sin pensarlo, se para de la cama de un solo salto y corre directo hacia la comida todo hambriento.

Tyson (sorprendido):- ¡COMIDA!

Él estaba por agarrar un pedazo del desayuno tan exquisito que hizo el mayordomo cuando éste, se lo niega.

Mayordomo (serio):- Lo siento, pero tengo órdenes indicadas. Éste desayuno es para la señorita Marie. Todos ustedes me acompañarán al comedor para degustar sus alimentos.

Todos nos sorprendimos al escuchar la respuesta del mayordomo. Me sentí mal en ese momento que, interpreté este acto, como un pago, por lo sucedido el día de ayer con él.

Tyson (molesto):- ¡Oye, viejo! ¡Por que le prestan mucha atención a Marie! ¡Algo aquí me huele mal!

Mayordomo (serio):- ¡Yo sólo sigo órdenes del joven Robert!

Tyson (dudoso): -¡Qué raro!

El mayordomo deja la charola en la mesa que estaba cerca de mi cama.

Marie (apenada):- ahmmmm….gracias…

Mayordomo (sonriendo):- De nada, señorita Marie.

Kai se molesta. No pudo simular su expresión facial.

(CONTINUARÁ…)


	10. Chapter 10

Mayordomo (serio):- ¡Ustedes acompáñenme, por favor!

Kai (serio):- ¡Yo me quedo!

Todos voltearon a verlo. Mi equipo quedó sorprendido.

Kai (serio):- ¡Puede decirle a Robert que no tengo ninguna intención de bajar a degustar sus alimentos con mi equipo! ¡Tengo otras cosas más importantes que hacer!

El mayordomo se confundió pero, por la forma tan firme en que se expresó, entendió que sólo debía de llevarse a Tyson y a los demás. Así que hizo lo mencionado y se fueron con él para servirles el desayuno. Cerrando la puerta de la habitación. Kai voltea a verme y se acerca ante mí de una forma molesta.

Kai (molesto):- ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo Robert cuando estaban solos?

Marie (confundida):- ¿De qué estás hablando?

Estando muy cerca de mí, alzó un poco su tono de voz.

Kai (molesto):- ¡No te hagas la tonta! ¡Sé que algo te hizo!

Marie (sonrisa fingida):- Él no me hizo nada…

Kai (molesto):- ¡Marie! ¡No trates de defenderlo!

Marie (sonrisa fingida):- No lo estoy defendiendo ¡Digo la verdad!

Acercándose a mi rostro, me mira profundamente a los ojos. No despegaba su mirada de la mía. Me sorprendí tanto que, mi rostro se tonó miedoso. Comencé a sentirme mal que voltee para otro lado un poco dudosa. Kai se aleja de mí, me da la espalda y se cruza de brazos.

Kai (molesto):- ¡Estás mintiendo!

Me sorprendí que voltee a verlo, me paré rápidamente de la cama y me acerqué a él un poco.

Marie (nerviosa):- Kai… eso no es cierto…

Kai (molesto):- ¿De verdad? ¡Entonces por qué te pones tan nerviosa!

Marie (nerviosa):- Este…

Kai (molesto):- ¡Es cierto! ¡Algo pasó entre ustedes y no me lo quieres decir!

Marie (nerviosa):- ¡No kai, no pasó nada!

Kai voltea a verme, camina hacia mi todo molesto y enojado. Me sorprendí porque nunca lo había visto de ésa forma. Yo caminaba hacia atrás, hasta que choque de espaldas contra la pared.

Kai (molesto):- ¡¿ENTONCES DIME, PORQUE JHONNY TE LLAMÓ RAMERA AQUEL DÍA?!

Él me acorrala con sus manos y, con su puño cerrado, golpeó la pared. Comenzaba a intimidarme. Me dio miedo. Comencé a llorar y me aventé a sus brazos.

Marie (llorando):- Kai, snif, snif, yo...eso no es… no quería…

Él sólo agachó su cabeza, su cabello le tapaba medio rostro. Él no me abrazó para nada.

Kai (serio):- Ahora comprendo…toda esta atención, Marie…

Alcé mi vista para verlo a los ojos pero no se dejaba. Mi rostro estaba mojado.

Marie (llorando):- Kai…

Kai (serio):-… reflexiona lo que hiciste, después... me das tu respuesta para dejarte en paz de una buena vez...

Marie (llorando):- Kai, no...

Kai (serio):- Iré a entrenar... ¡NO QUIERO QUE ME SIGAS!

Marie (llorando):- Kai…no…

Él se separó de mí y se retira del cuarto. Corrí para alcanzarlo y, saliendo de éste, no me di cuenta que Oliver se acercaba al lugar.

Marie (Llorando/sonrojada):- ¡KAI! ¡NADA ES CIERTO! ¡POR FAVOR! ¡YO AUN TE AMO!

Kai caminaba sin voltear a verme, pero a pesar de eso, tenía su medio rostro tapado por su cabello.

Kai (serio):-Yo igual lo hago...pero aun así...reflexiónalo un poco...

Marie (llorando):-¡KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIII!

Kai me dejó sola, me hinque llorando en aquel piso alfombrado. Oliver vio casi todo el acto. No encontraba cómo reaccionar en ese momento, asi que se me acercó rápidamente. Hincado, me mira de frente, agarrándome con sus manos mis hombros.

Oliver (sorprendido):- Marie ¿Qué paso?

Marie (llorando):- ¡Nada! Snif,snif, nada… ¡Déjame sola un rato...Por favor!

Oliver (dudoso):-...

Oliver (sonriendo):- ¡Ya sé! ¡Lo mejor es que me acompañes con Enrique a jugar tenis! ¡Te divertirás y así te distraerás un poco para no tener pensamientos muy deprimentes!

Marie (llorando):- Es que, yo...

Oliver (jalándome):- ¡VEN! ¡DEPRISA! ¡PONTE TU CALZADO Y VAYAMOS RÁPIDO!

Me sentía muy mal, pero acepté lo que me dijo. Entrando al cuarto, noté la carta que el mayordomo me había dado en la charola. La agarre y la abrí.

_"Querida Marie: Fui a checar las instalaciones del nuevo beyestadio que realice, casi cerca de mis tierras. Regreso pronto. Ya deseo con ansias contarte el avance de ésta obra._

_Atte: Robert _

_PD: Lo de ayer en la noche… me la pasé bien, espero podamos volverlo a repetir. XO__"_

Tras haber leído el final, tire la carta a la basura, toda molesta y triste, poniéndome de mal humor.

Llegando al lugar con Oliver, ví que Enrique jugaba con Jhonny y él estaba ganando.

Jhonny (riendo):- ¡Jajaja, tienes que mejorar tus habilidades, Enrique!

Enrique (molesto):- Estoy cansado del tenis, ¿Por qué no jugamos a otra cosa?

Fue cuando llegué con Oliver. Enrique me vio muy deprimida que se me acercó rápidamente.

Enrique (mirada tierna):- Marie, ¿qué te pasó?

Marie (triste):- Nada…

Oliver (Guiñando el ojo):- No quiere hablar del tema, así que la invité a jugar tenis con nosotros.

Enrique (sonriendo):- Claro, podrá enfrentarse con Jhonny...

Marie (voz baja):- preferiría una beybatalla con él...

Oliver (confundido):- ¿Disculpa?

Marie (triste):- digo...No sé cómo jugar con él...

Enrique (sonriendo):- Es muy fácil, Marie...

Enrique me dio la raqueta y estaba por explicarme como se juega, cuando vimos el helicóptero de Robert llegar a su casa. Vimos como descendía y, estando en suelo firme, él bajó de éste. Todo su equipo corrió hacia él. Yo me quedé parada en el mismo lugar donde me dejaron. Me secaba mis lágrimas para estar al menos, algo tranquila.

Oliver (Sonriendo):- ¡Robert, regresaste! ¡Eso fue rápido! Así que dinos, cómo se ve el fabuloso beyestadio.

Robert (sonriendo):- ¡No está mal! ¡Estoy seguro que todos ustedes lo encontrarán satisfactorio!

Marie (sorprendida):- ¡¿Era verdad lo beyestadio?!

Robert, al escuchar mi voz, deladea un poco su cabeza para encontrarme. Su mirada se torna enamorada tras perderse en mis ojos.

Robert (enamorado):- ¡Señorita Marie, Buenos días!

Su equipo se hace a un lado para que se acercara ante mí. Volvió a saludarme de la misma forma como cuando lo conocí: Hincado, extendiéndome el dorso de mi mano y besando ésta de forma caballerosa.

Marie (triste):- Deja de saludarme así...me siento rara...

Enrique (sonriendo):- ¡No debes sentirte así! ¡Robert es caballeroso con las chicas!

Marie (triste):-...

Se paró para luego sonreírme, no quitaba sus manos de la mía, pese a que tenía la raqueta en mi mano. Me miraba de una forma muy tierna y amorosa. Cerré mis ojos, agache la cabeza, puse un semblante triste y voltee para otro lado con mis hombros hacia arriba.

Robert (mirada tierna)- ¿Deseas caminar en algún lado en especial?

Marie (triste):- No…

Robert (mirada tierna):- ¿Tienes hambre?

Marie (triste):- No…

Enamorado más de mi mirada, comenzó a tocar mi mejilla izquierda con la yema de sus dedos pero, yo me alejaba volteando más bruscamente. Eso no le importó, continuaba aun, hasta que alguien nos interrumpió.

Mayordomo (mal humor):- ¡Esto es el colmo! ¡Son ellos o yo!

Todos volteamos a verlo confundidos. El mayordomo explicó ante Robert todo lo que mi equipo consumió en el desayuno: acabaron con todo el alimento que había. Refirió también que hasta cátchup le echaron al cereal. Comencé a reírse, tapándome la boca con mi mano que tenía libre.

Marie (riéndose):- jajajajajajajajajaja ¡Tyson!

Robert se molestó cuando pronuncié el nombre del integrante de mi equipo. Fue directamente a hablar con ellos y me dijo que me quedara en éste lugar y que no me moviera para nada. Quería ir pero Robert me lo negó. Mientras él se fue con su mayordomo, camine solo dos pasos cuando Enrique me retuvo, continuando con la explicación a medias que habíamos dejado sobre el juego de tenis. Obvio que yo ya sabía jugar, solo que quería distraer la respuesta baja que había dicho ante Johnny. Mi mirada se tornó triste e hida. Luego de la explicación, comenzó el juego. Enrique sacaba la pelota de Tenis.

Enrique (sonriendo):- ¡Oye, Marie! ¿Sabes que Robert está muy enamorado de tí?

Dejé de jugar tenis, ya que la noticia me impacto y, la pelota que Enrique había lanzado, rebotó en mi cabeza de una forma graciosa que, por la fuerza con que la lanzó, me dolió un poco.

Marie (confundida):- ¿Qué?

Oliver (sonriendo):- ¡Si, Marie! ¡Lo que oíste! ¡Robert está enamorado de tí! ¿Eso no te alegra?

Marie (confundida):- Pero yo...

Jhonny (enojado):- ¡Vamos chicos! ¡Dejen de estar diciendo tonterías! ¿Qué no recuerdan con cuanta chica millonaria y de la realeza Robert a andando? Pudo escoger a cualquiera de esas chicas bonitas y de gran nombre...pero no ¡En su lugar escogió a una mantenida, ramera, pobretona!

Mis ojos se tornaron rojos y estaba por salir una pequeña lágrima de ésta. Enrique notó mi actitud que se molestó por eso.

Enrique (enojado):- ¡Oye! ¡No le faltes al respeto a Marie!

Jhonny (sonrisa sarcástica):- ¡Pues ya deberías de acostumbrarte a que la llame así! ¡Por que Robert ya la hizo suya!

Enrique (sorprendido):- ¡No te creo!

Marie (sonrojada):- ¡ESO NO ES CIERTO! ¡ESTÁN EQUIVOCADOS!

Oliver (cruzado de brazos):- Pues por algo te hizo lo que te hizo... fuiste la primera en provocarle un fuerte deseo y atracción. Él mismo me lo informó ayer en la noche.

Miré horrorizada a Oliver y quería llorar. Me sentía utilizada por él, pero, no sabía cómo decirlo.

Marie (sonrojada):- ¡ESO NO ES CIERTO! ¡YO AMO A KAI Y CON ÉL ME QUEDARÉ!

Enrique (sorprendido):-...

Oliver (mirada extraña):- ¡Oh! ¿El chico rudo? ¡Vaya! ¡Para ser una chica tan decente, tienes gustos extraños!

Marie (triste):- No son extraños...son...bueno...

Enrique (sorprendido):- ¿uh? ¿Y ahora que te ocurre?

Recordaba lo que Kai me había dicho en la mañana. Sabía lo que Robert tramaba desde un principio y pensaba que, fui una fácil en haber aceptado aquella propuesta carnal para así, aceptar serle algo más, ello, la atención que me está brindando. Kai se sintió deshonrado tras llegar a pensar algo así. Quería decírselo todo a detalle pero, no sabía cómo, por temor a que mal interpretara mis palabras ¡Malditas inseguridades! Ahora entiendo lo que me dijo cuando estuvimos en el parque a solas, en Roma.

Comencé a temblar de miedo. Enrique y los demás notaron mi reacción y mis ganas de llorar. Traté de tranquilizarme y cambiar el tema fríamente.

Marie (triste):- recuerdo...como Kai perdió ante la batalla de… Tú amigo...

Jhonny (enojado):- ¿Y qué tiene que ver eso con lo que estamos hablando? ¡Hila bien tus ideas, ramera!

Comencé a llorar por sus últimas palabras del chico rudo.

Marie (enojada):- ¡No me llames así! Snif, ¡Yo te quiero destruir! Por esa palabra que me estás diciendo...mi equipo y yo, vengaremos la derrota de Kai ¡Snif! No es justo lo que le hicieron.

Jhonny (tono burlón):- jajajaja ¡No me hagas reír, estúpida ramera! ¡Eres una tonta! ¿Luchar contra tu equipo? ¿Ustedes no se cansan de perder, verdad? No peleamos con el mismo equipo 2 veces.

Marie (sonriendo/triste):- Es que ustedes no nos conocen. ¡Snif! Lo consultamos ayer en la noche y todos quedamos de acuerdo en que lo haríamos, incluso...creo que hasta Tyson le diría a Robert que si no aceptaban, tendrán que aguantarnos durante una semana cumpliendo nuestros caprichos de comida y que nos lleven a Rusia con todas las comodidades pagadas.

Oliver (sorprendido):- ¿Ah? ¿No lo haría?

Enrique me mira de forma melancólica, quería consolarme por lo que estaba pasando, tocarme para calmar mi sentir triste pero, sentía que no era el momento.

Marie (sonrisa satisfactoria):- ¿Tú crees eso? Conozco a mi equipo...

Me secaba mis lágrimas cuando Robert llegó al lugar donde estábamos jugando y nos informó que mi equipo "Bladebreakers" los retaron a duelo. Sonreí al oír eso. Robert me miró de una forma rara y, pareciera que algo se le había pasado a su mente. Me toma de mi mano y me lleva, junto con los demás, a un cuarto para ver en las cámaras de seguridad, qué era lo que estaba haciendo mi equipo. No entendía la razón.

Robert sacó su computadora y visualizó a Kai, quien, estaba entrenando en un bosque cerca de la casa de Robert. Comprendí que lo hacía por la forma en que Jhonny lo había humillado enfrente de todos. Su poder había aumentado, pero él refería no ser suficiente, pese a que había muchos árboles tirados y rayados. Al verlo, mi corazón se alegraba y se aceleraba al instante. Lo miré de forma enamorada. Comprendí que mi respuesta a la pregunta que me había hecho anteriormente es un "lo niego, yo a tí te elegí". En ese momento, fue interceptado por mi equipo, lanzando sus beyblades para luchar contra él. Salieron de entre los arbustos.

Ray (sonriendo):- ¿Te sorprende vernos?

Kai (molesto):- ¿Están seguros?

Tyson (sonriendo):- Sabía que estarías practicando, pero pensé que lo estabas haciendo con Marie, ¿sabes dónde está?

Enojado porque Tyson me mencionó, decide responder agresivamente evadiendo la pregunta.

Kai (grita):- ¡ES MI BATALLA Y MI PROBLEMA! ¡ASÍ QUE VAYANSE!

Max (confundido):- Pero, Kai…

Kai (grita):- ¡¿QUE NO OISTE?!

Tyson (sonriendo):- ¡Oh no! ¡En eso te equivocas! ¡Porque si pierdes tu próximo encuentro, sin duda afectara a todo el equipo!

Kai (confundido):-¿Qué?

Voltea a ver bien a todo mi equipo.

Ray (sonriendo):- ¡Sí! ¡Los desafiamos a una beybatalla como equipo!

Kai (indiferente):- ¡¿Qué dices?!

Jhonny se empezó a reír, ya que no creía lo que sus ojos observaban en la computadora de Robert.

Enrique (sonriendo):- ¡Así que están practicando para la batalla!

Oliver (sorprendido):- Pues para ser aficionados, se lo toman muy enserio el juego.

Jhonny (cruzado de brazos):- Son tan malos, que ni siquiera son aficionados.

Marie (enojada).- ¿Que dijiste?

Me enojé tanto que estaba por darle una cachetada a Jhonny, pero Robert me agarró de la muñeca para detenerme.

Marie (enojada):- ¡Suéltame! ¡Sueltameeeeeeeeeeeee!

Enrique (tono burlón):- ¡UUUUUUUUUUUUUY! ¡Deberían de amárrale las manos a esta chica! ¡Ha estado muy agresiva y molesta desde que está con nosotros!

Marie (enojada):- ¡Conozco a mi equipo y sé que los derrotarán fácilmente! ¡NO SON AFISIONADOS COMO USTEDES DICEN!

Robert separa del asiento donde observaba la computadora y me jala hacia él. Yo, inconscientemente, puse mis manos y mi cabeza en su pecho. Me abraza de una forma tierna, colocando su mano en mi cintura y la otra atrás de mi cabeza. No sé cómo lo hizo pero eso me tranquilizó. Me sentí tan extraña que me quede cayada y miré al piso de forma nostálgica.

Jhonny (molesto):- ¡Jum! La ramerita nos amenaza de que su equipo aficionado, nos podrá derrotar "fácilmente".

Marie (nostálgica):-...

Oliver (dudoso):- Pues tienen una forma de jugar muy extraña, es bastante tosca y graciosa al mismo tiempo...

Oliver (firme):- ¡Quiero beybatallar con ellos!

Enrique (sonriendo):- ¡Muy bien! ¿Entonces, que me dices? ¿Aceptamos el desafío?

Jhonny (molesto):- ¡¿TE HAS VUELTO LOCO ENRIQUE?! ¡ELLOS NOS DESAFIARON COMO EQUIPO! ¡LUCHO SOLO O NO LO HAGO!

Enrique (sonriendo):- ¿Qué opinas tú, Robert?

Voltea a ver a Enrique de forma seria, iba a pronunciar algunas palabras para responder al cuestionamiento, cuando Jhonny lo interrumpe.

Jhonny (molesto):- Los bladebreakers creen que pueden burlarse de nosotros. En Rusia, dirán que vencieron a los campeones mundiales Europeos. ¿Pero que ganamos nosotros? ¡NADA!

Aún seguía muy nostálgica, aferrada de forma extraña al pecho de Robert. Suspiré inconscientemente.

Robert (serio):- ¡Lo que dice Jhonny tiene sentido! No ganaremos nada a menos que apostemos algo...

Robert (sonriendo):- Si ellos pierden, ocuparemos su lugar en Rusia y llevaremos a Marie a que nos ayude a ganar aquel Torneo.

Me hice aún lado para verlo al rostro. Al notar el movimiento, baja su cabeza para mirarme tiernamente al rostro, sonriéndome, todavía me seguía abrazándome tiernamente.

Marie (confundida):- ¿Cómo dices?

Robert (sonriéndome):- Enrique me platicó de tu duelo contra él... A detalle. Tienes una bestia bit poderosa. Si te sacamos del equipo Bladebreakers, dudo que lleguen a la victoria, y así, podrás estar conmigo para siempre...

Marie (asustada):- ¡Robert...!

Oliver (sonriendo satisfactoriamente):- También algo se me estaba olvidando decirte, Robert. Al parecer Marie y Kai se pelearon hoy en la mañana. Ella no me quiso hablar de qué, pero, creo que todos sabemos de qué se trató.

Volteando a verlo rápidamente, mi rostro se tornó aterrorizado. Me dieron mucho miedo.

Marie (asustada):- Oliver... tú…

Robert (mirándome):-¡Esto lo hará mucho más interesante!

Voltee asustada a verlo. Robert me roba un beso en mis labios, apasionado y dulce, haciendo que mis sentimientos se tornaran confusos e intranquilos. Jugado con mi lengua, su equipo no hizo nada para evitar aquella acción. Enrique se sintió un poquito incomodo e insatisfecho, no le gustó para nada de lo que su líder hacia conmigo. Miró para otro lado. Creo que mi reacción hizo que se sintiera así.

Jhonny (risa sarcástica):- ¡Jajajá, siiiiii! ¡Así se habla! ¡Entonces lo haré!

Dejándome de besar, coloqué mi cabeza en su pecho, aún triste y sentida. Robert cierra sus ojos y voltea a ver a Jhonny. Aun me seguía abrazando.

Robert (serio):- ¡Silencio! ¡Yo soy el líder de éste equipo y se hará lo que yo diga!

Robert llama a su mayordomo y le indica que reuniera a los invitados a la cancha de tenis. Todos acudimos al lugar antes de que llegara mi equipo. Al ver a mi equipo entrar me alegré mucho.

Max (confundido):- ¿Marie Qué estás haciendo ellos? Pensamos que estarías con Kai entrenando, hasta que lo vimos solo...

Marie (feliz):- Max es que yo...

Me puse muy felíz al verlos, en especial a Kai, quería correr y aventarme a sus brazos pero antes de que lo hiciera, Robert se molestó mucho y me agarró del brazo muy fuerte que me quejé del dolor. Mi equipo se confundió, pero Kai entendió su oscura tetra. Jalándome fuertemente del brazo, regresé al lugar de donde me moví.

Robert (serio):- Hemos tomado nuestra decisión. Aceptaremos el desafío de ustedes…

Jhonny (serio):- ¡Sip! ¡Así es!

Robert (serio):- Lo haremos, pero sólo con una condición... Jugaremos a las mejores 2 de 3 rondas. Si ustedes pierden, nos cederán su lugar en el campeonato mundial, admitirán que somos mejores que ustedes, y Marie se quedará en nuestro equipo para siempre.

Todo mi equipo se sorprendió. No esperaban aquella propuesta. Kai se molestó y entendió perfectamente mi rostro triste y deprimente.

Tyson (enojado):- ¿Qué? ¡Oye viejo! ¡Marie no está en disputa!

Marie (preocupada):- Tyson...

Robert (serio):- ¡Claro que lo está! ¡Aceptan o será que nos tienen miedo!

Tyson (furioso):- ¡No les tenemos miedo!

Robert (serio):- ¡Perfecto! ¡El encuentro será en el evento inaugural de mi nuevo estadio!

Jhonny (enojado):- ¿Inaugurar el nuevo estadio? ¡No se merecen ese honor! ¡Por qué no los liquidamos ahora mismo!

Robert (molesto):- ¡Ya! ¡Es suficiente!

Jhonny (confundido):-...

Robert (molesto):- ¡No eres el indicado para darme lecciones de honor!

Jhonny (sorprendido):- ¿Cómo?

Robert (serio):- ¡Ésa es mi decisión! ¡De esta forma, mañana sabremos quién irá a Rusia y peleará en el campeonato mundial!

Robert me jala hacia él de mi cintura y nos retiramos del lugar subiendo unas escaleras que conducían a dentro de su castillo, pasando un arco de piedra. Robert me habla al oído con voz baja.

Robert (tono seductor):- Es hora de prepararse para la beybatalla...

Marie (triste):- uhmmmmm...

No entendía a lo que se referia. Comenzó a darme miedo.

Tyson (grita):- ¡MEJOR VE A DORMIR! ¡LO NECESITARÁS MAÑANA!

Oliver (sonriendo):- ¡No coman mucho!

Enrique (sonriendo):- ¡Finalmente visitaré Rusiaaaaaaaaaaa!

Tyson (sonriendo enojado):- ¿Ah sí? ¡Ni en sus sueños, chicos!

Voltee a ver a Kai toda preocupada y triste. Él nos miraba, aún con los brazos cruzados, de una forma muy retadora y algo tenebrosa.

Kai (furioso):- ¡O EN SUS PESADILLAS!

(CONTINUARÁ…)


	11. Chapter 11

_****NOTA: Gracias a los usuarios que me mandaron mensajes, corrigiéndome algunas palabras. Disculpen, es que de plano, hay muchas que se me escapan sin querer y no me doy cuenta, otras veces, la computadora me las corrige sola. Sin más, disfruten de mi fanfic. Ya mero llegamos al final de esta. SIIIIII. Otra cosa, contiene otra escena erótica, si no la quieres leer, espera al siguiente capítulo para que no te incomodes. De todos modos es corta la escena y no dura mucho. Saludos a todos.****_

Robert me llevó a su habitación y le indicó a su mayordomo que nadie nos interrumpiera. El mayordomo obedece y nos encerramos bajo llave en aquel lugar.

Su habitación era muy hermosa y enorme, es lo que cualquier príncipe anhela tener: Lujos, comodidades, joyas preciosas, entre otros objetos. Agregando también el celular más caro con la más alta tecnología que uno quisiera tener.

Intentó llevarme a su cama pero me negaba, forcejeando para que me soltara. Él me volvió a abrazar sujetándome mis manos para que no las moviera colocándolas atrás de mi espalda. Su pecho estaba contra el mío. Me sentí extraña. Comenzó a tocar mis labios con la yema de sus dedos.

Robert (enamorado):- ¡Eres muy hermosa!

Marie (mirada triste):-...

Voltee para el otro lado esperando que dejara de tocar mis labios, pero no lo hizo.

Marie (triste):- ¡Déjame en paz! ¡Quiero estar con mi equipo!

Robert (tocando mi rostro):- Ahora tu equipo es nuestro rival, lo que significa, que también es tú enemigo.

Marie (triste):- Ellos no son malos... los conozco.

Robert comenzó a caminar en dirección a su cama, me soltó mis manos, caí encima de éste, y se puso encima de mí. Estaba como acorralada. Él se aprovechaba de la situación por ser algo tímida y mostrando un poco de miedo e inseguridad ante él. Lo miré a los ojos y poco a poco comenzaron a gustarme, ya que lo hacía de una forma tierna. Quería tocar su cabello pero trataba de negarlo.

Robert (sonrisa tierna):- Sé que te atraigo... ¡Pero niegas en aceptarlo! ¡Deja a Kai y únete a mi equipo!

Aquellas palabras que me dijo hicieron que mi corazón se rompiera. No podía aceptar la propuesta de Robert. Él, al verme triste, comenzó a besar mis labios de una forma rara. Intenté quitármelo de encima pero pesaba mucho, así que le dí una cachetada muy fuerte y comencé a llorar. Él se quitó de encima. Robert se toca con su mano la mejilla lastimada, la cual se notaba roja. Comencé a llorar amargadamente por todo lo que me estaba haciendo.

Marie (sonrojada):- No puedo hacerlo...Soy fiel a mi equipo e incluso...a Kai...

Robert se molestó por la acción que tomé. Parandome rápidamente de la cama, intenté correr hacia la puerta de salida pero, aquel joven de cabello purpura, me retiene. Forcejeando para que no me tocara, él, recoge un paliacate que se encontraba tirado en el suelo y, llevándome a la cama, me estira mis manos y me las amarra a la cabecera de ésta. Asustada, comencé a gritar. Robert me coloca bien en su cama y posterior a eso, se pone encima de mí. Entendía lo que quería. Tenía miedo. Separó mis piernas algo salvaje para acercarse un poco más. Continué llorando.

Marie (llorando):- Robert...snifn, snif...no...¡Por favor!

Comenzó a tocar mi busto de una forma rara que comencé a sentir una extraña sensación. Él sintió un pequeño brote entre mi ropa en el sitio donde tocaba. Volvió a besar mi cuello de una forma extraña, podía sentir su respiración. La forma en que lo hacía, usando su lengua, hizo que empezara a gemir y mojar un poco mis pantaletas. Cerré mis ojos rápidamente. Comencé a sonrojarme por todo lo que me estaba haciendo.

Marie (llorando):- Quítate de encima... ¡POR FAVOR! ¡DETENTE! ¡NO QUIERO!

Robert (mirada tierna):- Marie, no tengas miedo. ¡Estás conmigo!

Marie (llorando):- No quiero... ¡snifn, snif!

Comenzó a desabrochar mi suéter y una parte de mi vestido, mostrando igualmente una parte de mi busto desnudo, no me lo quitó completo. Comenzó a tocar mis piernas de una forma diferente, pasando su mano por toda ésta y, alzando mi vestido, tocó mis muslos lentamente para que sintiera el calor. Trataba de hacer fuerza para liberarme pero no podía, ya que me las ató muy fuerte. Me quitó mis medias y la ropa interior. Comenzó a estimular con sus dedos mi zona intima.

Robert (mirada tierna):- Te estás empezando a excitar, pequeña...

Marie (sonrojada):- amg,amg,amg, ¡ungh! Déjame, ya… snif,snif! Te lo suplico…

Volvió a besar mis labios jugando con mi lengua. Quería que parara pero él no hacía. Lloraba pero para él no le fue suficiente. Posterior a aquella estimulación, introdujo su dedo de en medio al interior de mi zona intima, que, ante aquella reacción que hizo, sentí muy extraño. Empezó a moverlo de una forma extraña. Me sonrojé más.

Marie (sorprendida):- ¡QUE ME ESTÁS HACIENDO! ¡SIENTO RARO! ¡TENGO MIEDO!

Robert (mirada tierna):- entonces es cierto lo que había deducido, eres apenas una inocente para estas cosas...

Marie (sonrojada):- Detente... por favor, no quiero que sigas...

Robert (tono seductor):- Este es la 2° etapa, te preparo...para el 3°. Deberás provocarme un deseo muy fuerte para que te la introduzca completa.

Marie (mirada perdida):- amg,amg,amg...Robert...

Robert (mirada seductora):- Al menos ya no te duele en ésta zona.

Comencé a gemir de placer y quejarme de una forma rara. Él me desata de su cama y comencé a tocarme el rostro, como, acariciándomelo. Me mordía mis labios, mi vista se hacía cansada y mi corazón se aceleró al saber que el calor estaba aumentado. Coloqué mis manos en su rostro y cerca de éste gemía fuerte. En mi ropa, ya era muy visible el brote de mi busto por lo excitada que estaba. Estaba completamente desconectada de mis 5 sentidos.

Marie (sonrojada):- Ah! amg, amg, amg...Robert... Robert… amg,amg,amg...!

Robert (mirada tierna):- te estás mojando más...me empiezas a excitar también.

Él se bajó el cierre de su ropa, pero no se la quitó. Podías notar su pecho desnudo. Agarró una de mis manos que, comenzó a pasarla por todo ése lugar.

Marie (sonrojada):- Robert...

Robert (mirada tierna):- ¿Ahora te sientes bien?

Marie (sonrojada):- si...

El guante de batalla de Robert se notaba mojado por la estimulación que me hacía en la zona intima, pese a que aumentó la velocidad, gemía más fuerte de lo normal.

Robert (sonrisa satisfactoria):- ¿Y bien? ¿Ahora qué opinas?

Marie (sonrojada):- amg,amg,amg, te amo, amg,amg, te amo...¡ah!

Robert (sonrisa satisfactoria):- Lo imaginé

Volvía besar mi cuello y estimularlo de una forma extraña, comencé a acariciar su cabello y mi vista se tornó más perdida. Sacaba saliva de la comisura de mi boca y cuando la abría para gritar, se podían notar ligeros hilos de saliva al interior de ésta. Quería más de él. Estaba completamente loca. Agarro una de mis manos y se la lleva hacia su entrepierna, sentí un ligero bulto grande en ésta. Me mordí mis labios.

Marie (sonrojada):- yo…amg…amg…lo quiero...amg,amg…lo quiero, amgmamgamg...

Robert (sonrisa pícara):- ¡esto...! ¡Será para después! ¡Ya que le haya ganado a tu equipo!

Gemí más fuerte y grité porque ya había llegado hasta al clímax, es una sensación muy extraña pero me gustaba. Dejó de estimularme, me sentó en medio de su cama y, me introdujo, el dedo donde me había estimulado, al interior de mi boca. Lo movía de una forma diferente, luego fueron 2 dedos y así decidió quedarse. Los movía para que mi lengua se moviera conforme a esta.

Robert (mirada satisfactoria):- Tú eres mía...y no habrá nadie que te pueda arrebatar de mí...

Marie (vista cansada):- Robert...

Me quito sus dedos de mi boca, me besa de forma apasionada y romántica al mismo tiempo que jugaba con mi lengua. Él me miró, notó mi ruborización y cansancio. Dejó de besarme, me abrazó colocando su mano en mi cabeza y la otra en mi cintura. Me agité un poco, lo agarré de su ropa con mi mano derecha, y mi otra mano la había colocado a la altura de su pecho haciéndola un puño. Así estuvimos un rato hasta que me agarro el sueño. Robert me recostó, me besó la mano y se retira del lugar, volviéndome a encerrar bajo llave, para entrenar con su equipo y derrotar a los Bladebreakers.

Caída la noche, aproximadamente como a las 02:00 am, salí de su cuarto por una ventana. Pese a que era una altura muy riesgosa, no me tenté el corazón para salir de ahí. Yo también quería entrenar para pelear con ellos si en dado caso, mi equipo perdiera.

En mitad del bosque, lancé mi beyblade para derribar algunos árboles, pero empecé a comprender a Kai, sentía que no tenía suficiente fuerza para derrotarlos. Fue en ese momento en que oí ruidos de alguien que se acercaba. Voltee un poco asustada.

Marie (miedosa):- ¿Quien anda ahí?

Saliendo de entre los árboles y arbustos, era Robert.

Robert (serio):- ¿Entrenando a estas altas horas de la noche?

Marie (sorprendida):- ¡Robert!

Robert (serio):- Te ví saliendo del cuarto desde mis cámaras de seguridad, ¿qué pretendes?

Marie (molesta):- Quiero derrotarlos en un duelo, si en dado caso, mi equipo perdiera el torneo. ¡Yo saldría en su defensa! ¡O quieres que peleemos aquí, a ver si mi equipo pelea o no!

Robert (cerrando sus ojos):- No te adelantes a los hechos...

Marie (confundida):- ¿Qué?

Robert (cruzado de brazos):- ¿No oíste lo que le dije a Tyson? No será divertido haciéndolo así porque sí.

Marie (enojada):- ¡Pues veamos quien gana aquí!

Robert (cruzado de brazos):- Prefiero tomarlo como algo de práctica. No como algo serio.

Marie (enojada):- Tú eres...

Estaba por responderle groseramente. Robert se dio cuenta que, decidió alzar su voz.

Robert (molesto):- ¡Ésas son mis palabras! ¡Pero si no quieres cumplirlo, les digo a tu equipo que se cancela el juego, que se larguen de mi casa, te quedas conmigo y nosotros nos vamos para el torneo de Rusia!

Marie (enojada/dudosa):-...

Robert (enojado):- ¡Tú decides! ¡Batalla real o cancelamiento!

Marie (enojada):- ¡DRAITAN! ¡ATACAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Robert sonríe y lanza de inmediato su beyblade para atacar con una fuerza impresionante.

Ambos beyblades se encontraron y sacaba chispas cada que chocaban entre ellos. Robert trata de hacerme perder el equilibrio, hasta que llama a su bestia bit Griffolyon.

Marie (sonriendo enojada):- ¡Lindo pajarraco! Ya lo había visto en el barco aquella vez

Marie (grita):- ¡DRAITAN!

Robert (grita):- ¡DAGA DE VIENTO!

La bestia bit de Robert hizo que entre su plumaje lanzara millones de plumas filosas y atacaran a mi bestia bit. Yo solo comenzaba a reírme.

Robert (molesto):- ¿ahora por qué ríes?

Marie (vista alocada):- ¿que no piensas más haya de aquel ataque?

Robert se sorprendió porque no le hizo nada a mi bestia bit. Ni un solo rasguño.

Robert (sorprendido).- ¡imposible!

Marie (vista asesina):- ¡Mi defensa es más fuerte! ¡Ahora verás! ¡Esto es por haberme arrebatado de mis amigos!

Marie (grita):- ¡DRAITAN! ¡ACIDO VAPORIZADOR!

Mi bestia bit comenzó a lanzar aquel acido por medio de su boca, pero la bestia bit de Robert lo esquivaba muy bien.

Marie (furioso):- ¡QUEDATE QUIETO!

Robert (sonrisa satisfactoria):- ¡No lo creo!

Mi bestia bit seguía al Griffolyon de Robert a una máxima velocidad. Aquellos lanzamientos de ácido hizo que algunos árboles de nuestro alrededor se quemaran y se derritieran al instante, hasta su beyblade, chocara contra un árbol y rebotara, haciendo un impulso sorprendente en el aire. Iba hacia mi beyblade. Mi mente de nuevo se desconectó. Mi poder estaba en aumento. Era como una loca psicópata intentando asesinar a una persona.

Marie (mirada asesina):- TU...NUNCA...ME...GANARAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS...

Antes de que cayera al suelo, mi bestia bit brilló como nunca, era un destello impresionante que, hizo que Robert quedara ciego y se tapara el rostro rápidamente. Todo el bosque se ilumino. Y cuando el brillo cesó, el blade de Robert ya había dejado de girar, mi beyblade tambaleaba y dejó de girar rápidamente. Había ganado la batalla. Estaba tirada en el suelo, desmayada, por usar una cantidad de energía impresionante. Robert quedó confundido pero al mismo tiempo, perplejo. Nunca había peleado con una chica tan poderosa como yo, pero eso no terminaba aquí. En todo el perímetro donde estábamos peleando, una gran cantidad de árboles se cayeron, algunos animales murieron degollados, desmembrados y algunos con el vientre abierto como si alguien se los hubiese comido, que, incluso Robert, miró como la sangre le pasaba entre su calzado.

Robert sintió dolor y calló hincado, notó que estaba herido de su cuerpo y su ropa estaba toda rasgada.

El árbol donde su beyblade había rebotado, estaba por caerme encima, él, corre para recogerme en sus brazos antes de que me aplastara. El árbol cayó pero Robert, en un lugar seguro, me miraba de una forma sorprendida. Robert logró ver en mi frente, a través de mi fleco, la silueta de mi bestia bit asignada, era un brillo sorprendente. Él, sin darse cuenta, también le brilló en su frente la silueta de su bestia bit Griffolyon. No sé pero… me hace pensar que, tal vez haya una cierta conexión que me niego aceptar. Me pone una sonrisa satisfactoria, recoge nuestros beyblades y nos retiramos del lugar para descansar los 2 en su cuarto, ya que el día de mañana será la pelea decisiva contra mi equipo.

A la mañana siguiente, desperté a lado de Robert en su cama, pero me estaba abrazando. Me sorprendí tanto que me moví para separarme un poco de él, hasta que lo desperté.

Robert (entre dormido):- Buenos días, Marie...

Marie (sorprendida):-...

El mayordomo toca la puerta y entra para entregarnos el desayuno a la cama.

Mayordomo:- ¡Buenos días joven Robert y señorita Marie!

Robert (sonriendo):- ¡Muchas gracias, Johann!

Marie (pensando):- ¿Johann?

Marie (sentida):- ahm... gracias…

Robert voltea a verme y me sonríe de una forma tierna.

Robert (sonrisa tierna):- ¡Adelante! ¡Sírvete lo que quieras!

Marie (apenada):-...

Mayordomo, haciendo una reverencia, informa su retiro de la habitación, para que nos sintamos cómodos sin su presencia y podamos degustar nuestros alimentos apropiadamente.

Robert (cerrando sus ojos):- ¡adelante!

El mayordomo se retira del lugar, cerrando la puerta y nos deja solos en el cuarto. Robert ingiere sus alimentos, pero yo, solo me limito a tocar el desayuno y mirar de una forma triste.

Robert (serio):- ¿quieres hablar de algo, verdad?

Marie (confundida):- ¿Cómo?

Lo miré tristemente. Robert se limpia su boca con la servilleta de algodón fino que tenía dicha charola de oro con diamantes y rubíes incrustados.

Robert (ojos cerrados):- Has estado muy callada desde que estás conmigo… ¿Qué ocurre?

Marie (triste):- nada…

Robert (dejándose de limpiar):- ¿perdón?

Marie (triste):- Ya no quiero que me sigas tocando…

Robert se sorprendió pero luego cerró sus ojos y soltó una risa sutil.

Robert (sonriendo):- Sé a qué te refieres… eres la primera en provocarme un deseo así de fuerte. Las chicas con las que anduve anteriormente no eran nada comparadas contigo. Sabía que tenías algo en tu interior y no me equivocaba: eres tierna, dulce pero en el campo de batalla, eres fuerte y valiente, decidida ante todo.

Robert (agarrándome de mi mano):- Aquí podría darte lo que quieras y anheles... Serías muy feliz conmigo.

No dije nada, mi mirada aún seguía triste y mi rostro un poco sonrojado.

Marie (apenada):- es que...yo...

Robert (sonrisa tierna):- será mejor que desayunes y te prepares para el gran torneo e inauguración de mi beyestadio.

Robert me besa el dorso de mi mano, separa de su cama, se retira para que me arregle y termine de desayunar.

Robert (sonriéndome):- te espero aquí afuera...iremos en mi limosina.

Marie (sonrojada):- e-está bien...creo...

Robert pone una sonrisa tierna, estaba por irse cuando lo detengo con mis palabras

Marie (timida):- Lo siento pero…es… la primera vez que escucho el nombre de tu… ¿mayordomo?

El chico opulento se sorprende, pero sonríe tras darle la respuesta que quería.

Robert (enamorado):- Es una buena persona. Me ha apoyado mucho, en cualquier aspecto. Cuando estamos a solas, le hablo por su nombre… No me gusta hacerlo en público, para no manchar mi nombre.

Marie (confundida):- ¿Cuando estas a solas? Pero si hace rato…

El joven me sonríe tiernamente. Entendi su silencio como si yo formara parte de ese alguien para guardarle aquel suceso íntimo. Enamorado de mi mirada, suspirando, se retira del lugar.

Comí poco, mi apetito se había ido. Me paré de la cama para arreglarme.

Al verme al espejo… me sentí mal, avergonzada, asqueada y sucia. Mis lágrimas salieron a brote de la nada y mojaron mi rostro. Recordando las palabras de Jhonny, aceptaba aquel papel pero, al escuchar a mi equipo salir de la casa, corrí para acercarme a la ventana y verlos todos contentos desde las alturas. Al ver a Kai, parecía molesto y malhumorado, pero en sus ojos se le mostraba un ensamble triste y preocupado. Mi corazón suspiró. Toqué con mi mano la ventana y la deslizaba lentamente. Quería estar entre sus brazos. Aún lo seguía amando. Me sequé mis lágrimas y sonreí un poco.

Acudimos al beyestadio privado de Robert. Estaba con ellos en el cuarto de los vestidores de la BBA. Me encontraba sentada correctamente, sola, en una de las bancas. Tenía una actitud melancólica y triste.

Jhonny (molesto):- La chica no ha querido hablar durante todo el día.

Oliver (molesto):- Haberla arrebatado de su equipo no creo que la haya hecho feliz.

Robert, al verme en ésas condiciones, decide acercarse a mí. Se hinca y me toma de las manos.

Robert (tierno):- ¿Qué tienes? Te noto triste…

No le respondí. Robert intenta tocar una de mis mejillas pero yo se lo niego golpeando su mano salvajemente. Molesto, me tumba de mi asiento y me acorralada en el suelo, colocándose encima de mí.

Marie (llorando):- ¡DÉJAME YA! ¡YO SÓLO QUIERO ESTAR CON MI EQUIPO! ¡NO QUIERO ESTAR CON USTEDES! ¡YA SUELTENME!

Robert (enojado):- ¡Ahora tu equipo somos nosotros y tendrás que acostumbrarte…!

Con su puño cerrado, golpea el suelo casi cerca de mi oído. Mi llanto no cesaba, estaba asustada.

Robert (enojado):- ¡…Y UNA VEZ QUE GANEMOS, TÚ SERÁS MÍA!

Enrique vio cómo es que me trataba su líder y, recordó las palabras que le dije anteriormente cuando tuvimos nuestro encuentro en el coliseo que él mismo construyó en Roma. Se sintió mal que, le dijo a Robert que me dejara tranquila solo por un momento, quería que reflexionara todo lo que me estaba pasando, el cambio de un equipo a otro fue demasiado drástico para poder asimilarlo. Robert se quitó de encima. Enrique me ayudó a pararme extendiéndome su mano amablemente. Aceptando y ya en una posición normal, me aventé a sus brazos, lo abrace muy aferrada y continué llorando en su hombro. No me separé de él. Enrique sólo me puso su mano encima de mi cabeza.

Enrique (sonriendo):- Ya, ya, tranquila… ¡Ya pasó!

Él voltea a ver a su equipo y puso una cara de confusión, alzando sus hombros y sus manos.

Robert (molesto):- ¡¿Quién va a pelear en el beyestadio?!

El equipo se puso de acuerdo, los primero en pelear serian Oliver, Jhonny y su líder, ya que Enrique no tiene bestia bit y sería una mala jugada para ellos.

Estando en el plato de batalla, la presentación de los equipos comenzó. El equipo de Robert se hacía llamar los "Majestics" nombre que, a todo su equipo, se le hizo muy raro. Estaba sentada con ellos. Aún tenía un semblante triste en mi rostro.

(CONTINUARÁ…)


	12. Chapter 12

_****NOTA: Disculpen si hay errores de ortografía y, algunos signos de puntuación. De nuevo mi computadora, me está haciendo esa mala jugada. Y bien, llegamos al final de mi historia. Espero les haya gustado y, próximamente, el final definitivo de todo este interesante fanfic. GRACIAS.****_

Oliver pelearía con Ray en la primera ronda. Ambos jugadores tomaron sus posiciones en el plato de batalla, el cual, sería el clásico. Posterior al "Let It Rip", la batalla comenzó. Oliver empezó sacando a su bestia Bit y realizó un ataque llamado "Terremoto", lo cual hizo sacudir a todo el estadio.

Marie (pensando):- Lo único que quiere es que pierda estabilidad…

Tyson (gritando):- ¡TEN CUIDADO, RAY! ¡OLIVER ESTÁ INTENTANDO HACER QUE PIERDA EL EQUILIBRIO TU BLADE!

Ray (enojado):- ¡YA LO SÉ! ¡DRIGGER! ¡RETROCEDE!

El blade de Ray lo obedece y, Oliver, manda a atacar, pero Ray lo enviste con una fuerza impresionante, superándolo al instante. Oliver no comprendía lo que pasaba. Su rostro se mostró aterrorizado, se sentía inseguro. Su equipo quedó confundido.

Jhonny (grita):- ¡OLIVER! ¡NO ES MOMENTO DE JUGAR! ¡DEJA DE DIVERTIRTE CON ÉL Y GANA LA RONDA DE UNA BUENA VEZ!

Robert (enojado):- ¡silencio, Jhonny!

Jhonny (confundido):- …

Robert (dudoso):- Oliver lo está intentando, pero el chico, lo hace retroceder.

Nerviosa, me mordía mis labios y mis manos estaban intranquilas.

Marie (pensando):- ¡Vamos Drigger! ¡Tú puedes!

Max (gritando):- ¡ANIMO RAY!

Tyson (feliz):- ¡ASI SE HACE!

Ambos beyblades vuelven a atacar, pero estos salen del plato al mismo tiempo quedando en empate.

Tyson (feliz):- ¡Si, ASI!

Max (feliz):- ¡Ray les dio una lección!

Suspire de la alergia y sonreí.

Marie (pensando):- Ray…

Robert (sorprendido):- ¿Un empate? ¿Oliver empato?

Oliver se acerca a nosotros y Jhonny se burla de él.

Jhonny (sonriendo):- ¡Muy generoso! Lo dejaste empatar para aumentar la tensión y hacerlos perder ¿verdad?

Oliver (serio):- …

Marie (confundida):- No lo creo, Jhonny.

Jhonny voltea a verme de manera muy molesta a mi lugar.

Jhonny (furioso):- ¡Tú cállate, Ramera! ¡La plática no es contigo!

Marie (sorprendida):- …

Mi equipo logró escuchar el grito de Jhonny hacia mí y les aseguro que eso no les gustó para nada, más a Kai, quien se enfrentaría con él en la segunda ronda. Y si alguien se metía conmigo, no vivía para contarlo.

Oliver sólo informó que mi equipo pelea con un espíritu que ninguno de ellos posee. El amor por salvarme, hace que mejoren en cada juego y no tienen que subestimarlos. Miré a Oliver de forma tierna.

La segunda ronda comenzaba, era el turno de Jhonny contra Kai. Antes de que nuestro líder se dirigiera al lugar, mi equipo platica con él.

Tyson (feliz):- ¡Kai! ¡Estamos contigo!

Max (sonriendo):- ¡sí! ¡Por favor, salva a Marie!

Kai (molesto):- ¡Preocúpense por ustedes mismos!

Kai camina dirigiéndose hacia el plato de batalla todo molesto, cerrando sus ojos, notándose solamente, su bufanda blanca ondear en el aire. Tyson le habla en voz baja a Max.

Tyson (sonriendo):- ¡Ah! En el fondo le interesa, aunque se haga el chico amargado y enojón del grupo.

Kai (molesto):- ¡Te escuché, Tyson!

Marie (pensando/enamorada):- Tan terco como siempre…

Jhonny (sonrisa satisfactoria):- Y bien kai… ¿Listo para volver a perder?

Marie (furiosa):- ¡Ya veremos quién va a perder!

Robert volteó a verme y, notó que puse una mueca de disgusto por lo que Jhonny pronunció.

En la bolsa de mi vestido, brilló mi beyblade como nunca lo había visto, más potente que cuando pelee con él la otra vez. Cuando Kai vio su beyblade, Dranzer emito un brillo distinto, pero con la misma potencia. Sonríe de forma sarcástica.

Kai (pensando):- Marie… entiendo…

Cerrando sus ojos, sonríe y aprieta un poco su blade.

Jhonny (tono burlón):- Esto no tardará mucho. Incluso, podría ir a jugar golf después, ¿por qué no te rindes ahora? ¡Me ahorrarías tiempo!

Kai (sonrisa satisfactoria):- Entonces tendré que derrotarte rápido.

Ésas palabras no le gustaron a Jhonny para nada, más furioso se puso. Miré muy enamorada a Kai. La batalla comenzó y empezaron con una fuerza increíble. Como rayo, salieron disparados de sus lanzadores y, en un instante, Jhonny llama a su bestia bit Salamalyon. Kai hace lo mismo y, su beyblade de Jhonny ataca a Dranzer, pero éste se defiende de su ataque.

Kai (furioso):- ¡HAGÁMOSLO AHORA, DRANZER!

Mi quipo estaba feliz, el poder de Dranzer había aumentado. ¿Cómo pasó? Finalmente el chico serio y amargado del equipo hizo algo bien. Saqué mi beyblade y con ambas manos a la altura de mi pecho, comencé a orar por Kai entre pensamientos. Salamalyon estaba poco a poco perdiendo, Jhonny se enojó.

Kai (sonrisa satisfactoria):- ¡QUIEN ES EL PERDEDOR AHORA, JHONNY!

Pero el joven pelirrojo, pensó rápido e hizo que la cola de su Salamalyon ahorcara a Dranzer, lo tiró al suelo y poco a poco comenzó a perder estabilidad. Jhonny no quería que un aficionado le ganará así de rápido.

Marie (sorprendida):- ¡KAI!

Jhonny (sonrisa satisfactoria):- ¡No hay ninguna posibilidad de que eso ocurra Kai!

Jhonny (grita):- ¡QUÉMALO! ¡Salamalyon!

El beyblade de Kai se tambaleaba más en cada momento. Estaba por perder. Me sorprendí tanto que comencé a tener miedo. Jhonny estaba tan aburrido de ésta pelea que comenzó a gritarle de cosas.

Jhonny (enojado):- ¡Llegó el momento de hablar en serio!

Kai (enojado):- ¡YO SIEMPRE HABLO EN SERIO!

Max (sorprendido):- ¡Kai!

Ray (molesto):- ¡Es como la última vez que pelearon! ¡Jhonny es demasiado fuerte para él…!

Max (molesto):- ¡Debe de haber alguna forma para ayudar a Kai!

Kai escuchaba como mi equipo murmuraba para poder ayudarle con la victoria, pero él, voltea a verlos, todo enojado.

Kai (enojado):- ¡OLVIDENLO! ¡Nada de lo que puedan decirme me ayudará! ¡ASÍ QUE DÉJENME EN PAZ!

Tyson (enojado):- ¡Debe de haber alguna forma para ayudarte y así, salvar a Marie y el Torneo de Rusia!

Mi equipo no se daba por vencido. El equipo de Robert notaba como es que nos apoyábamos. No comprendían lo que sucedía. Preocupada por Kai, me paré corriendo a gran velocidad para dirigirme al plato de batalla. Robert se sorprendió que, me siguió.

Marie (grita):- Kai, por favor, ¡NO TE RINDAS! ¡TÚ PUEDES!

Kai alza su mirada hacia mi y, al verme, como me acercaba al plato, quedó todo perplejo.

Kai (molesto):- ¡QUEDATE AHÍ Y NO TE MUEVAS!

Marie (gritando):- ¡KAI! ¡POR FAVOR, HAS QUE TU DRANZER VUELE! ¡LA GRAVEDAD HARÁ QUE SALAMALYON LO SUELTE DEL CUELLO!

Robert, molesto, al saber que apoye a Kai y no a él, me detuvo a mitad del camino, apretándome la muñeca muy fuerte, quejándome del dolor.

Marie (grita):- ¡AH! ¡SUELTAME! ¡ME DUELE!

Kai, al oír mis gritos y verme como es que Robert me trató, se enojó. Aunque él reflexionó y comprendió mis palabras. Mi equipo también lo comprendió rápidamente.

Tyson (grita):- ¡ES CIERTO! ¡MARIE TIENE RAZÓN! ¡HAZLE CASO A SU TÁCTICA!

Kai (molesto):- ¡LES DIJE QUE NO SE METIERAN EN ESTO!

Tyson (enojado):- ¿Pueden creerlo? Nosotros le damos consejos gratis y los rechaza, pero Marie se los da y a ella no le dice nada.

Jhonny (enojado):- ¡Es inútil, Kai! ¡Ríndete! ¡Tú bestia bit no podrá soportar por mucho tiempo el poder que controlo!

Jhonny (sonrisa sarcástica):- ¡Además, la ramera, ya estará con nosotros y créeme…Nos servirá de mucho para las batallas y para… complacernos después!

Quería que su oponente, perdiera sus sentidos y se distrajera con ello pero…No lo logra.

Kai, enojado por las crueles palabras que salieron de la boca de su oponente, no permitiría aquel destino que se me tenía asignado. Agachó su cabeza, tapando sus ojos con ese fleco azulado que lo caracterizaba, notándose solamente las mejillas pintadas con triángulos acostados, sus hombros estaban hacia arriba. Jhonny sonríe más triunfante. Creyó que Hiwatari, cedía la victoria. Miré horrorizada al ver la escena que, Robert, puso una sonrisa satisfactoria, hasta que todo cambió.

Kai (gritando):- ¡OYE DRANZER! ¡A VOLAR!

Alzando la mirada al cielo, su Dranzer comenzó a volar, impulsando su beyblade hacia arriba.

Kai (sonrisa satisfactoria):- Hablas mucho, Jhonny, pero sólo eres otro chico con un beyblade!

Jhonny (enojado):- ¡¿QUÉ?!

Finalmente, la bestia bit de Jhonny cae y Dranzer queda libre, éste lo golpea con una fuerza increíble, cayendo fuera del plato, chocando contra la pared del beyestadio, destruyendo éste al instante, quedando eliminado de la batalla. La segunda ronda lo gana Kai. Todo mi equipo se puso feliz. Brincaron de alegría.

Enrique (enojado):- ¡Que lastima! Si Jhonny hubiera escuchado a Oliver…

Jhonny estaba en shock. No comprendía lo que había sucedido.

Kai (sonrisa satisfactoria):- ¡Ahora tienes todo el tiempo para jugar golf!

Yo saltaba de la alegría, no sabía cómo expresar ese remolino de emociones que se acumulaba en mi interior. Miré a Kai enamorada. Él me miró y comprendió en mis ojos, lo que había pasado. Sonriéndome, guiñándome el ojo, como en modo de disculpa y confiando en mí, me enamoró aún más.

Marie (saltando de alegría):- ¡si, si, si, si! ¡Kai!

Tyson (feliz):- ¡Bien Kai, tú si sabes lo que haces!

Max (feliz):- Vamos ganando por uno

Mi equipo corrió a felicitar a Kai, pero él discutió con ellos y se retira para sentarse.

Robert (risa burlona):- ¿Ése es Kai del quien te enamoraste?

Marie (sonrojada):- Puede que su actitud té confundida, pero nunca lo conocerás a fondo como yo

El siguiente encuentro seria Robert contra Tyson. La tercera y última ronda estaba por comenzar. Era la definitiva para saber si los "Majestic" eran dignos de ir a Rusia y ser su nueva compañera de equipo o todo terminaba aquí.

Antes de que Robert se presentara al plato de batalla, se acerca ante mí, se hinca y me agarra de ambas manos. Agache mi cabeza y puse una mirada triste.

Robert (mirada tierna):- Marie, tranquila, yo ganaré esta batalla, para irnos tranquilos a casa…

Marie (triste):- No quiero irme contigo…quiero irme con mi equipo…

Enrique me mira melancólico. Comprendió que su líder, estaba forzando algo que nunca podría ser. Dicha pieza, no cabría en ese sitio para embonar. Acercándose ante mí, me agarra de mis brazos. Reaccione asustada, brincando. Robert se para, colocándose en su posición normal.

Enrique (sonriendo):- Ahmmmm, Robert, mejor preséntate en el plato, no querrás hacer esperar a tu oponente. Sé que lo derrotaras fácilmente, pero es mejor hacerlo rápido.

Robert (sonrisa satisfactoria):- ¡De acuerdo!

Enrique (sonriendo):- No te preocupes…yo la cuido.

Antes de que el líder de los Majestics se presentara al plato, me alzó mi barbilla con la yema de sus dedos de la mano derecha y, aquel pacto, se fundió con un beso dulce y apasionado. Me sorprendí tanto que, no sabía cómo reaccionar, estaba aterrada. Tyson se cruzó de brazos y miro enojado a Robert.

Tyson (molesto):- Kai… ¿vas dejar que te quiten a tu novia? ¿No te interesa el bienestar de Marie?

Kai no dice nada, estaba muy serio, sentado con sus brazos cruzados, mirando en dirección opuesta al de su equipo.

Tyson (enojado):- ¡Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaay! porque gasto energías hablando contigo, si nunca nos haces caso.

Si, nunca hará caso, pero sabía en verdad que, bajo aquel fleco que ocultaba su mirar, tenía un ensamble triste y preocupado. Quería tenerme entre sus brazos, pero es algo que mis compañeros jamás lograran notar.

La tercera batalla empezó y, ambos beyblades estaban muy parejos posterior a su lanzamiento. El público enloquecía y gritaban de la emoción. Robert decide llamar a su bestia bit Griffolyon para realizar su "ataque Daga de viento" al beyblade de Tyson.

Enrique se arrima a mi lado y entabla una especie de plática conmigo, no le gustaba verme con esa mirada cabizbaja.

Enrique (sonriendo):- Mira, Marie, al parecer Robert realizará un ataque con su blade…

Cerré mis ojos y agaché mi cabeza, mirando muy melancólica el suelo. Enrique entendió mi comportamiento, así que en voz baja, me dijo al oído, que espera que mi equipo gane, para que me vaya felíz con ellos. Reaccioné sorprendida y volteé a verlo confundida.

Marie (perpleja):- Enrique…tú estás…

Enrique se pone su dedo en los labios para no levantar sospechas.

Enrique (guiñándome el ojo):- ¡Shhhhhhhhhh! No pierdas la fé. Esto se solucionará. Confía en mí.

Lo miro ilusionada y feliz. Enrique, solo se limita a mirarme de forma tierna para sellar su palabra.

Un gran remolino de viento super intenso decide alzar a Dragoon, pero Tyson decide acercarse a Griffolyon para no recibir más ataques. Aquella estrategia se lo gritaba mi equipo.

Marie (feliz):- ¡Tyson!

Enrique (sorprendido):- ¡Hey! ¡La fuerza de su bestia bit va aumentando!

Oliver (sorprendido):- ¡Es lo que les comentaba desde un principio! ¡No sé qué poder tengan ellos, pero hace que su poder aumente en cada batalla!

Marie (sonriendo):- ¡VAMOS TYSON! ¡TÚ PUEDES HACERLO! ¡YO SÉ QUE PUEDES!

El equipo de Robert volteó a verme. Pese a que estaba con ellos, mi lealtad y fidelidad hacia los Bladebreakers seguía viva en mí. Aunque ellos me hicieran la vida imposible por intimidaciones y abusos hacia mi persona, jamás me hicieron cambiar de opinión. Mí amor hacia Kai iba en aumento. Creo que es algo que ellos nunca lo comprenderán. Enrique sonríe porque sabe que ya estoy bien.

Jhonny (confundido):- ¿Pero qué le pasa a ésta chica?

Ray y Max querían ayudar a Tyson para ganar finalmente la ronda rápidamente, pero Kai se los negó, ya que él debe de crear su propia estrategia y no depender de los demás. Tal vez suene un poco cruel pero Kai tenía razón.

Robert (enojado):- ¡Sigue viviendo en tus sueños! ¡Ya que tú perderás y Marie será toda mía!

Tyson (enojado):- Siempre piensas que así lograrás obtener todo. ¡Eres un orgulloso presumido que no tiene idea de lo que es la amistad y contar con un equipo que siempre te apoya!

Robert (enojado):- ¡Porque no me dejas ganar de una vez!

Griffolyon ataca fuertemente a Dragoon, haciéndolo que pierda un poco el equilibrio

Robert (enojado):- ¿Dónde están tus preciosos amigos ahora, Tyson? ¡Por qué los amigos no existen en el campo de batalla!

Marie (grita parada):- ¡TYSON! ¡GANALE!

Jhonny (furiosos):- ¡Ya cállate! ¡Maldita escoria!

Marie (enojada):- ¡A mí nadie me calla, niño rudo sin cerebro!

Jhonny (furioso):- ¡YA! ¡ESTOY CANSADO DE TI!

Jhonny se paró he intentó golpearme enfrente de todo su equipo pero Enrique lo detuvo parándose enfrente de mí, sujetándolo del brazo fuertemente.

Enrique (enojado):- ¡YA DÉJALA EN PAZ Y NO VUELVAS A TOCARLA!

Jhonny (mal humor):- ¡OH! ¿AHORA RESULTA QUE TÚ TAMBIEN ESTÁS ENAMORADO DE AQUELLA RAMERA, NO? ¡SE LA INTENTAS BAJAR A ROBERT!

Enrique (serio/enojado):- ¡No siento nada por ella! ¡El hecho de que la trate educadamente, no significa que me guste!

Jhonny (furiosos):- ¡Arghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! ¡MALDITO TRAIDOR!

Enrique (enojado):- ¡Mira quién lo dice!

Oliver solo se limita a mirar. Se sorprende tanto que, sonríe tiernamente tras ver la acción que tomó su compañero de equipo.

Marie (sonriendo tiernamente):- Gracias…

Mientras tanto, en la batalla…

Tyson (enojado):- … Además, ¿por qué quieres obligar a Marie a permanecer a tu lado? ¡Ella no siente nada por ti! ¡Déjala en paz de una buena vez, Robert!

Robert mira para otro lado, su rostro se torna comprensivo.

Robert (serio):- Aquella vez que la ví beybatallar en la TV… Supe que era la indicada. Ya no había otra chica que me llamara la atención ¡Sólo era ella! Desde que la ví en el barco, hizo que su belleza y hermosura me cautivara, agregando también, lo que Enrique me comentó cuando peleo con ella… ¡Es fuerte y poderosa!

Volteando a ver a Tyson, lo mira furioso y retador.

Robert (grita):- ¡ELLA DEBE SER MÍA A COMO DÉ LUGAR!

Me sorprendí mucho cuando Robert le decía a Tyson, todo lo que sentía por mí.

La batalla se hacía larga, las luces de las bestias bit seguían brillando, luchando hasta saber quién caía primero. Robert intentó hacer lo mismo que Enrique, atacar directamente a la persona, pero, Dragoon salvó a Tyson.

Robert (sorprendido):- ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Su bestia bit lo protegió!

Tyson (molesto):- Nuestras bestias bit las protegemos, cuidamos, respetamos y nos ayudan a ganar, no son simples sirvientes que reciben órdenes.

Robert (enojado):- ¡NUNCA ME VENCERÁS! ¡HAS PERDIDO COMPLETAMENTE TUS PRIORIDADES!

Tyson (enojado):- Si piensas que tratar a tu bestia bit con respeto, confiar en tus amigos, tener fé en tu propio equipo, está mal y, que el amor incondicional y desinteresado no existe, entonces tú nunca ganarás.

Robert se enojó e hizo que su bestia bit atacara a Dragoon, ambos beyblades chocaron haciendo una explosión tan fuerte que podrías quedar completamente cegado. Dicha explosión generó un viento espantoso que todos nos tapamos y generó una nube de humo y mugre al rededor.

Marie (asustada):- ¡TYSON!

Max (sorprendido):- ¡Tyson!

Entre toda esa polvareda, Tyson sacó a Robert cargándolo de lado, sano y salvo.

Ray (sorprendido):- ¿Estás bien?

Oliver (asustado):- Olvídense de eso… ¿Quién gano?

El humo se disipó, cuando todos los equipos vieron, Dragoon había ganado la batalla.

Tyson (preocupado):- ¿Cómo te encuentras Robert?

Robert (lastimado):- Tyson…

Robert reaccionó, que se paró bien y felicitó a Tyson por su logro.

Jhonny (enojado):- ¡ERES UN TRAIDOR! ¡LO ARRUINASTE TODO!

Robert (melancólico):- Jhonny… ¿no has aprendido nada de este desastroso juego de beyblade?

Jhonny (sorprendido):- …

Robert (mirando a Jhonny).- Podre haber perdido la batalla pero…

Robert (mirando a Tyson):- Tyson me dio una importante lección sobre confianza…respeto y trabajo en equipo…

Su rostro se torna dudoso, voltea a verme cambiando su mirada a una forma triste. Él me mira a los ojos fijamente.

Robert (melancólico):- fue necesario que un grupo de buenos amigos me enseñara que fácilmente pueden vencerme…

Marie (preocupada):- Robert…

Robert se sonroja y comenzó sentirse mal. Aceptó que mi equipo es el mejor que, pese a que no estaba con ellos, no significaba que el duelo me lo dejaran solamente a mí para ganar rápidamente las batallas.

La disputa fue cancelada y regresé a mi equipo finalmente. Corrí y me avente a los brazos de Kai, con un amor que sería difícil de explicar. Mi rostro se tornó feliz. Robert entendió esa diferencia que lo sintió y, se retira del lugar sin decir adiós, los únicos que lo acompañan fueron Jhonny y Oliver, Enrique se quedó un rato, sólo para despedirse se mí.

Tyson (tono burlón):- ¡Oh! ¿Ahora el señor frio ya tiene corazón, verdad?

Kai (molesto):- ¡Cállate, Tyson!

Marie (voz baja/nerviosa):- Kai, sabes que yo nunca te deshonraría… ahora comprendo lo que me dijiste aquella noche en Roma, cuando estábamos solos y…

Kai, agacha su cabeza, tapando sus ojos con el fleco de su cabello, y, me aprieta un poco fuerte.

Kai (voz baja):- Cuando te sientas bien… cuéntamelo a detalle… Por ahora, quiero dejarlo como si no hubiese pasado nada.

Marie (sonriendo):- Gracias…

Dejando de abrazar a Kai, nos miramos a los ojos y parecían que estos dijeran muchas cosas. Enrique sonríe y se acerca ante mí para hablar.

Enrique (sonriendo):- Espero algún día volvamos a vernos, Marie…

Marie (sonriendo):- ojalá y espero…

Marie (mirada triste):- … lo siento por lo que hice la otra vez que peleamos en Roma y…

Enrique (sonriendo):- Marie, no te preocupes, eso es lo de menos… de seguro mi bestia bit debió haberle salido otras 3 cabezas más en cada lado para que regrese conmigo.

Marie (confundida):- ¿cómo?

Enrique (sonriendo):- Mi bestia bit ha pertenecido a muchas generaciones de mi familia, dudo que me abandone así porque sí, además…siempre está conmigo.

Sacando su beyblade, en el interior, se podía apreciar la bestia bit intacta. Al verlo a los ojos, comprendí la razón de el por qué no quería unirse a la batalla.

Marie (sonrisa tierna):- Enrique…

Nos despedimos de él y, cuando volteamos, el señor Dickenson estaba con nosotros. Nos explicó que nos observaba desde lejos y, que la persona del barco quien les mintió sobre la zarpada de éste, fue él. Todas nuestras dudas se habían aclarado un poco. Pero esto lo había hecho, porque sabría que al torneo al que acudiríamos, nos enfrentaríamos con beyluchadores poderosos y fuertes. Así que, previniendo aquello, nos hizo esa mala jugada, agregando también, madurar nuestra mente por que no todo se conseguiría fácilmente. Ahora, nuestra siguiente parada…TORNEO DE RUSIA.

FIN


End file.
